Broken Pieces
by DestinyRose09
Summary: Rin was thrown into a dark prison as food for a starving dog demon. Will he decide to eat her, or will they help each other instead and try to escape?
1. Chapter 1 In the darkness

Author's Notes:

For my_ Twilight's Embrace_ followers, I'm still working on the Epilogue plus reediting some chapters and adding the lemons (taking longer than I expected!). I will let you know when it is up and available though! Meanwhile feel free to enjoy this short story…

**Broken Pieces**

"Oh God please LET ME GO!" Rin screamed, thrashing on the back of her captor as he held her over his shoulder. She couldn't believe it… they killed her whole family and now this man had taken her by force. _Chichiue…Hahaue…Aniki! _Her chest was in pain and she was bruised all over. Blood dripped on the floor from a huge cut on her right leg.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid cunt!" The man swung her hard, intentionally hitting her head on the wall. There was a moment of blinding pain, then the girl lost her consciousness.

**Chapter 1 In the darkness**

The burly man who carried Rin reached a huge iron door. He punched in a bunch of numbers from the keypad and when the door opened, he threw the girl unceremoniously on the floor. "Dinner is served, dog. Can't afford you dying yet." He laughed maliciously then shut the door, leaving Rin and a starved demon inside.

o-o-o

_Rin was in the middle of a beautiful, flourishing greenhouse behind her family's mansion. It was a birthday present from her parents. She loved botany, and it was the perfect gift! She tended to each of her growing plants, and she specially loved the blooming flowers from the nursery. It was time to move them to a pot of their own… _

_Just then, she thought she heard a strange melody that reminded her of a lullaby. The scene changed and she was no longer in the garden, but inside the mansion. Blood were splattered on the wall and floor. Her parents and sister lay lifeless in the middle… dead. Masked men were advancing towards her, weapon raised._

Rin woke up with a terrible scream, her heart pounding. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. Her whole body was in pain. _Where the hell was she?!_ While she frantically looked around, she spotted two glowing… red eyes? With this she screamed once again throwing her hurting body away from it.

"Will you refrain from screaming unnecessarily? My ears cannot take much more, human." A soft, velvety yet haggard voice said.

The red orbs vanished. A demon. Definitely a demon! She was thrown in this pitch dark jail with a FREAKING DEMON! "Please don't eat me!" She managed to choke out. Oh God this was the worst way to die…

"I don't eat humans." He was starving, but he would never lower himself as to devour a human. In the darkness, he could see her fairly fine, but he knew that she couldn't see a thing. Human eyes were weak. He saw the injury on her leg and the bruises all over. She was also drenched in blood.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" She sobbed, and in the darkness she clutched herself while leaning against the wall.

"Yes, they threw you in here to die by my hands, obviously." He grimaced. Like hell he's going to play along with their disgusting games.

"Are you… going to?" She swallowed nervously.

He stared at her impassively. Her pupils were dilated, trying to see in the dark. "I'm not going to lay a hand on you, but you will die anyway. With your injury, in addition to starvation, you will not last a week in this place." His face scrunched up in silent disgust. When this human die, her body will rot and the stench of death will definitely be agony in his sensitive nose.

"Haven't you thought of escaping?!" There must be a way to get out of here.

"I've tried. There is no way." He whispered but enough for her to hear.

Rin's hope to escape was crushed. She thought that a demon might be able to help her break out of this prison, but he was a prisoner just like her. But IF she could escape, she had nothing to return to. Her family… was gone. Killed. "They… killed them." She began to cry.

"Who are you?" He asked, not wanting to hear her annoying sniffle and tears. Why do humans let emotions control them?

She sniffed loudly. "My name is Rin. Yamanaka Rin."

He wasn't surprised. "And your father runs Yamanaka Corporation, does he not?"

"I- Yes." The thriving company was well known.

In the darkness, he closed his eyes. Well, that explained why this girl was here to die. It was one of Naraku's endless schemes and games of taking over wealth of numerous families. Hot anger rolled off of him at the reminder of Naraku and how he outsmarted him… which led to his current predicament of being held a prisoner in this dingy place. That cheating, worthless son of a -

"And you are?" She asked.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Sesshomaru."

"How long have you been here?"

Sesshomaru wasn't the type to talk too much, but strangely, he wanted to speak. Must be because he had been in this prison in solitude for three months. "Three months."

She gasped. "And you haven't eaten but you're still alive?!"

He chuckled darkly. "I'm a demon. With my will I can survive longer. They didn't need to procure me dinner out of fear for my death, much less a human."

She shivered lightly, but the slight movement made her bruised body hurt. She groaned and decided to lay on the cold floor, just staring at the darkness. "Thanks…"

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Not eating me."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Don't thank me when I did nothing to save your life." It was just a matter of time until he was alone again with a _rotting corpse_…

"Still…" Her eyes closed and she sought the comfort of her dreams, where it was better than her grave reality.

Sesshomaru stared at her prone form, wondering how long her pathetic life will last…

Next Chapter 2: "Hopelessness"

-Rin asked Sesshomaru to kill her before her illness does, to ease her suffering. But will he oblige?


	2. Chapter 2 Hopelessness

Recap: Rin and Sesshomaru were held captive inside a dark prison.

**Chapter 2 Hopelessness**

"Sesshomaru, what do you look like?"

"I am not entitled to answer all of your questions."

Rin sighed. "Fine, I'll just guess. You probably have short, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Your Japanese is good but you have a little western accent."

His eyebrows twitched, but didn't argue with her.

"What do you like to do?" Rin asked.

No answer.

"Well, I like gardening actually. I have my own greenhouse where I learn how to grow different kinds of plants and flowers."

Wow. This _girl _sure can talk. She had been babbling for the past few hours and he had no choice but to listen to her.

"How old are you?"

He sighed. "Older than your great grandparents."

She blinked in the dark. "Oh, right. Demon. You don't age normally like humans. You probably look younger than your age. Anyway, I'm seventeen years old."

That surprised him. He thought she would be around twenty. "You still attend school?"

She smiled, happy that he finally started talking to her again. "No. I'm homeschooled. I've never been to a school before… I have tutors."

_Ah. Typical, spoiled brats of wealthy families._

"I… was diagnosed with dyslexia when I was younger. If I entered school like normal kids I'd be behind. And my parents were afraid of me getting bullied so…" She swallowed the lump forming in her throat at the reminder of her dead parents.

"I see." He replied, mentally taking back his silent insult.

"Do I talk too much? I'm sorry. I like talking. It reminds me that I'm still alive. It must be annoying to you since you've been alone here for so long."

"I do not mind." Strangely enough. Listening to her brought him some odd _comfort_, but he grimaced at that word. He needed no comfort from a human.

He heard the girl giggle, and watched her attempt to sit up. She gasped and fell back, her face contorted in pain.

"How is your injury?" He asked, and surprised even himself.

"Not getting better." She had a huge painful cut on her leg that thankfully stopped bleeding, plus some broken ribs. She was in a hell of a lot of pain, that's why she needed to distract herself.

He stared at her, feeling unsure. Clearly the human was suffering but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Are you sure there is no way for us to get out of here?"

He lowered his head. "There is a keypad next to the door. If the correct numbers are entered, we might be able to get out."

She looked around and saw something. It was a small, square of light on the wall; a numeric keypad, each numbers weakly glowing green. "Did you try cracking the code?"

"_More than a hundred times."_

"Then why…" Rin started.

Sesshomaru exhaled exasperatedly. "I could not go on because every time a wrong code is entered, it released a shock that can _kill _a human. Even if I am a demon, I can only take so much." Naraku had set up this keypad to taunt him and it was infuriating.

"Damn it." She cursed, burying her face on her hands. Guessing the code was out of the question…

o-o-o-o

_[4 days later]_

The talkative girl was reduced to silence in a matter of days. Rin lay motionless on the floor, eyes shut close and her breathing shallow. Sesshomaru remained sitting in the corner just watching the human life before him slowly fade away. It shouldn't affect him, but he felt almost sad. He could smell the infection ravaging her body. It was _Sepsis_, no doubt from the infected wound on her leg. She wouldn't survive without some sort of strong antibiotic.

Rin was severely dehydrated and starved. She knew she was very sick. She felt numb, dizzy and weak. Most of all she felt extremely cold. She shivered.

"Rin, are you cold?"

She nodded, knowing he could see her in the dark.

He could not just sit and watch her. He didn't know where the compassion was coming from, but it must be because she was so young and innocent, and undeserving of what was happening to her. Human or not. He crawled towards Rin, aware of his weakened body. He lay next to her and embraced the girl tightly. Underneath the smell of sickness and dried blood, he noticed the scent of fresh flowers in spring.

"T-thanks." Her teeth chattered.

"Hn." She felt extremely warm… too warm against his skin. With their limited resources there was nothing they could use to reduce the fever.

"Wate-r." She croaked. She never felt so parched in her life.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I cannot give you anything." He paused. "Unless if you so choose, would you drink Uri-"

She stiffened in his embrace. "Okay, EW. I'd rather die than drink pee. I'm not Bear Grylls."

"I thought humans like you would do anything for survival? And yet you rather die than drink-"

She sighed, ignoring the pain in her lungs. "It's disgusting. Then what's next? Eat my own poop? No thanks."

Sesshomaru thought it was disgusting as well, but he'd seen people eating each other to survive. Humans valued their short life so much. Perhaps this girl was not that desperate.

It was silent once again apart from her haggard breathing. He remained next to her wrapped in her human scent, which was not as repulsive as he thought it would be. There was something pleasant about it. And she was so soft…

"I know… you're not much of a talker, but could you tell me some stories? You're a demon, so you must have some interesting adventures in your long life." Rin whispered, her words slightly slurred and sluggish.

"Why should I?" He replied quietly in the dark.

Rin didn't respond.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru lowered his head in resignation. "Would you like to hear about the feudal era?" _Why was he obliging this human?_ He felt her nod against his chest.

Rin smiled in the dark, thankful that this seemingly cold-hearted demon was actually listening to her requests. She felt a small excitement. It's not every day that she could hear stories from someone who had lived for more than hundreds of years!

"_I was known as Lord of the West…"_

[**24 hours later**]

The girl fell asleep and woke up drenched in sweat few hours later.

"How long has it been since I was thrown in here with you?" She asked, sounding bitter and in pain. In the prison, Rin had no sense of time. Sesshomaru noticed how her mood changed drastically. Gone was the person who cheerily talked about the former life she had few days ago, with emphasis on how she loved taking care of her small garden.

"Almost a week."

Rin shut her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her whole body. She whimpered. Earlier she felt so cold, now she felt so nauseous and hot, as if she was burning alive from the inside. The darkness was driving her insane, not knowing if she was dead or still alive. The only grip on reality she had was the unforgiving pain and Sesshomaru's voice.

"I can't keep going on like this until the end. It hurts… so much." She sobbed, her hands fisting weakly. Sesshomaru was sitting with his back against the cold wall, and Rin's head was on his slightly filthy mokomoko on his lap.

"I cannot help you." He told her. His chest tightened watching her expression scrunched up in pain.

"You can. You can help me end my suffering sooner. _Kill me._"

He was taken aback. "No you don't want this. You are delirious."

"I'm going to die anyway. I can feel it. Just… be a good person and help me."

He glared at her, although she couldn't see him. "No." He was not a good person anyway.

"You're so cruel." She whispered dejectedly.

"Do you not know what you are asking me, human? You want to get my hands dirty so I could ease your suffering?" He scoffed.

Rin opened her eyes in realization. "Oh right. Well, this shouldn't be on your conscience. I ASKED and you are going to HELP, so you shouldn't feel guilty about killing me. You are helping me."

If there was anything that could provoke Sesshomaru, it was the girl assuming he would feel guilty if he killed her. And talking about his nonexistent conscience.

Sesshomaru turned his head. "Fine. I will do it. But do feel bad, because when you die, I'll be stuck here with the stench of your corpse. It will not be pleasant for me."

"Sorry. But thank you. I will never forget you. The stories you told me were amazing. Maybe when I'm nothing but a spirit, I can go back in time and be in the feudal era myself." Her eyes started tearing up.

Sesshomaru couldn't say anything to that. He wondered why this little human was making him feel regret. Regret that he couldn't save her the proper way. It shouldn't matter to him. She was nothing to him. Humans were fragile and weak. He shouldn't feel obligated to save her…

"Well?" Rin piped up. She was waiting for a last painful blow or something…

"You are that impatient to die? I will keep my word. But you must keep yours. I want you to go to sleep." He exhaled tiredly. The least he could do was make her death as painless as possible.

Rin got the idea. She was going to sleep, and would never wake up. Welcoming death this way… it was frightening. But it was better. She won't feel the pain anymore, physically and emotionally.

"Goodnight, and may you have pleasant dreams." _Eternally. _He thought glumly.

o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru was staring at the ceiling while unconsciously stroking Rin's hair. She was fast asleep. He was having second thoughts, but he had to keep his words to her. He looked down at her face, which was always changing between a peaceful and restless expression. Was she having a good dream and was bothered by her physical pain? He shut his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. _It was now or never._

"Goodbye, Rin." He whispered, while holding her face in his hands. He really wished he had met her under different circumstances. But fate was terrible to him… and her as well. He took a deep breath, emptying his heart of any emotions…

_ Rin was wearing a gorgeous Wedding Dress. She was walking down the aisle holding abundant flowers in her hands, as she stared at the man waiting for her at the altar. His face was shrouded in darkness and she realized that she didn't know who she was getting married to! She stopped walking, her face going flat. What the hell was going on? Just then the pianist started playing his instrument. Rin expected the traditional wedding song to play, but to her surprise, she heard that strange, familiar lullaby again that she heard few nights ago. But it reminded her of a telephone for some reason… a telephone…_

Rin woke up with a loud gasp when epiphany hit her hard. "SESSHOMARU!"

The dog demon flinched at the loud scream. "What? Chickened out?" Maybe she does care about her life after all. He was a second away from breaking her neck, but felt relieved when she awakened.

"Take me to the keypad over there! Can you do it?" Rin forced herself to sit up.

His eyes widened in shock. "Rin, choosing that will be a painful way to die. Just let me do it, you won't feel a thing. That keypad will burn you to death."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to use the keypad to die! We're GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. The girl must have lost her mind.

Excitement and adrenaline shot up in her body, temporarily relieving her of pain. "Listen, I always spent my time at home using the telephone, always calling someone. So much, that I memorized the _tone _of each numbers. I think… whoever put me inside the prison… I HEARD him pressing the buttons to open the door. And I thought it was a song or some sort of a lullaby when I was unconscious!"

"But that keypad does not make any "tone" or "noise" when pressed." He answered, trying to squelch the hope. There was no way…

"The one INSIDE the prison doesn't make a noise. But the one outside, however… I heard it! And I can try." She begged.

His eyes glazed over. Even with his demonic sense of hearing, he wouldn't be able to hear the keypad outside the sound-proof 6 inch thick titanium door. The door was opened only once from the outside using the code… to imprison Rin with him. And he didn't "hear" anything. But this girl...

"This is ridiculous. If you get it wrong, you'll die." Sesshomaru whispered, but the spark of hope was back. They could try to escape!

Rin scoffed. "And so? Like I care at this point. At least I'll die trying to get out of here! Not that pathetic person earlier begging to be killed because the pain is too much. Take me to the keypad Sesshomaru. I have no strength left." She exhaled. "…I think it's a 26 digit combination." She added, playing the tune in her head.

"You are sure about this?"

Rin searched for his hands in the darkness. When she found them, he held it with as much strength as she could. "Yes. Let me try."

o-o-o-o-o

Will they be able to escape?  
Next Chapter: "RUN!"


	3. Chapter 3 Run!

Thank you for all the reviews and positive responses!

**Chapter 3 – RUN!**

"Well, here goes." Rin gulped, a finger hovering over the keypad.

Sesshomaru was watching her intently feeling nervous for the first time. He offered to enter the code for her just in case she made a mistake, but the girl insisted. _I have to do it myself! _She said. He rubbed his temples in agitation.

Rin pressed the first number, and no sound was heard. The number glowed slightly. Every time she entered a number, she was half expecting the deadly shock. She held on to her courage and pressed the next one, and the next, carefully following a pattern in her head.

Sesshomaru was holding his breath. One mistake… and it'll be all over for her. But he watched her press the buttons confidently, and her visible concentration somewhat soothed his nerves.

"There." Rin exhaled when she finished few seconds later, dropping her hands. Then they both heard a short beep and a creaking noise. Small light flooded the prison, temporarily hurting Rin's eyes.

_The door was open._

o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru was staring in shock at the huge metal door which was slightly ajar. Rin… succeeded.

Rin's heart was still pounding in her chest. She knew that even though it was open, there was still the matter of escaping. How many evil guards were waiting for them outside that would undoubtedly throw them back in here? Or worse… maybe even kill them? She heard shuffling and knew that her demon companion stood up.

"Rin, can you stand?" He asked, his voice firm.

She shook her head, staring hard on the ground. She still felt sick and sore all over. And weak. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her that pulled her from the ground to stand. She gasped, feeling pain when her injured muscles were stretched.

"Wrap an arm around my waist and help support yourself." He commanded. Inside, he felt ashamed that he couldn't carry the girl and make a run for it. But even his body was spent from being imprisoned, burned and starved for months. He needed to make his stamina last, if they both wanted to make it out here alive.

Rin complied. Sesshomaru's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. He started walking towards the door with Rin limping next to him. The demon pushed the heavy door to open wider. Rin squinted, the brightness burning her eyes.

"I do not sense anyone approaching. Yet. Just bear with me a little more, I know you are hurting." He looked down at Rin, but her head was hanging weakly staring at the floor.  
"Yes." She answered in a clipped tone. She was not going to give in to the pain. They need to flee.

Sesshomaru proceeded to walk but paced himself while supporting Rin. They walked through the long, hallway with white walls until they reached a fork. Sesshomaru looked around cautiously. He took a deep breath, then with certainty, took the left turn.

Rin staggered but Sesshomaru held her firmly.

"Sorry." She managed between heaving breaths. This was too hard on her.

"You'll be fine." He coaxed before starting to walk again. They reached another hallway with numerous doors on either side, but he knew none of it would lead outside.

o-o-o-o-o

"When is Naraku returning?" A gigantic man asked while sharpening his weapon.

Jakotsu was sitting on a rotating chair, swinging around. Behind him was a wall of different monitors showing different halls and rooms in the building. "I don't know, Kyokotsu. Did you ask brother Bankotsu before he left with him?"

"He doesn't know. Why didn't Naraku take us with them?" He grumbled.

Jakotsu sighed. "Because we have to keep watch of the hideout." Suddenly he smiled dreamily. "Maybe I should pay that handsome dog demon a visit in prison. He's not a threat to me anymore." Delicious.

Kyokotsu scoffed. "Don't be stupid. He probably ate that human I threw in there the other day, so some of his strength must have returned. Don't even dare open his prison."

He scratched his head in disappointment. "Right. The Yamanaka girl right? Unlucky wench."

Kyokotsu was wiping his huge sword clean when he spotted a strange movement from one of the monitors on the wall. "Hey. What was that?" He said, squinting.

"What was what?"

"Focus on Camera 14."

Jakotsu stared, but saw nothing. He glared at Kyokotsu. "Are you still high on that new stuff Mokotsu made?"

The giant man looked away, irate.

Jakotsu raspberried him. "Stop distracting me. Now if you don't mind, I have a boring job to do." He turned around and grudgingly stared at the monitors.

o-o-o-o-o

"Cameras." Sesshomaru warned. He waited for the oscillating device to turn, and made a dash for it using its blindspot. Rin whimpered next to him.

"Are we there yet?" She breathed.

"Almost." He was following the smell of fresh air blended in the strong smell of bleach and chemicals. They should reach the exit soon. But he suddenly stopped and growled lowly in his chest.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said, feeling that strange vibration from his body.

"Someone's coming this way. Quick." He told her and saw the girl tense up.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin to another hallway, just in time for three men to show up.

"Let's go to a bar and drink Sake tonight! My treat!" Renkotsu announced, his shiny bald head gleaming.

"Don't we need to wait for Naraku to return before we can leave the hideout?" Suikotsu asked thoughtfully.

"No need. Jakotsu and Kyokotsu are staying behind to watch the place. We can do whatever we want!" He replied rebelliously.

"Let's get drunk, and let me meet the 'other' Suikotsu. This nice and dull version of you is way too boring, doctor." Ginkotsu added. His metal body was clanking as he walked.

The two laughed loudly while Suikotsu sulked, slightly offended.

Renkotsu's left foot suddenly slipped after taking another step. His eyebrows knit together as he looked down at the red, sticky substance on his shoe. "What the…"

Suikotsu stared at Renkotsu's shoe in surprise. "Blood?"

"Why is there fresh blood in here?"

Then, Suikotsu's senses were on high alert, his eyes narrowed. _"Search the place."_

o-o-o-o-o

"Shit." Sesshomaru cursed. Looking down, Rin's barely healed cut on her leg started bleeding again, no doubt from the strain. He made her sit on the floor against the wall, took off his less than pristine shirt and wrapped it firmly around the injured leg. He looked up at her face, but she looked extremely pale and dazed. Her eyes were unfocused.

"Rin?" He called out softy.

She didn't respond. The girl was breaking out in cold sweat; strands of her brown hair were stuck on her face.

"Hang in there." He whispered as he pulled her to him again to walk. She needs medical attention soon before it was too late. In his haste to find the exit, he failed to notice a camera staring directly at them from the ceiling.

o-o-o-o-o

"This is probably nothing. Any servants could've gotten hurt and got injured." Suikotsu scratched his head.

"Trail of blood ended over there." Ginkotsu pointed with his metal arms.

Renkotsu sighed exasperatedly. Maybe he's overreacting…

Just then a loud alarm sounded throughout the hall. Renkotsu and Suikotsu stared at each other in shock. _Or maybe I'm not. _He thought.

Back at the recording room, Kyokotsu was staring at Jakotsu with a smug face. Jakotsu just _saw _Sesshomaru dragging a human girl with him from camera 9, and it looked like it was the Yamanaka girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK? How did they get out and why is SHE still alive?!" He instantly punched the red button on the wall to alert everyone about the prisoner escaping. Then he grabbed his sword with multiple blades and yelled at Kyokotsu to 'get off his lazy butt' and start the chase with him. They need to capture them, or Naraku will have their heads.

"All right. But when we catch them, I want the girl. I want to slowly break her then kill her. Pity I didn't get to last time." Kyokotsu stood up and stretched before following pursuit.

o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, his ears hurting from the loud alarm. They've been spotted. They need to hurry. He walked faster with Rin, keeping his calm demeanor.

A bunch of weak demons saw them from the opposite hall, weapons raised, and ran towards them. Sesshomaru hissed and pulled out his poisonous, green whip from his claws and struck them.

A bunch of demons fell dead, and the others backed away cautiously. They didn't dare come near him even though he was weaker than before. They were still too weak for the demon lord. Instead they stood around Sesshomaru patiently, waiting for the 'higher ups' or someone from the band of seven to show up.

He knew he had no chance of winning against one of the band of seven in his current condition, and he moved faster and ignored the lesser demons. He eyed a flight of stairs and with determination, took a deep breath and in one swoop, took Rin in his arms and climbed quickly.

For the first time in his life, he felt what it was truly like to be exhausted yet stopping was not an option. He won't accept this… upon escaping he must find a way to recover most of his stolen demonic energy, and make Naraku pay for everything.

"OVER THERE! QUICK!" Jakotsu spotted them, and threw his extending sword towards the stairs. Sesshomaru avoided it just in time for the previous concrete step and part of the handrail to get shattered. The demon lord picked up the metal bar with his free hand before running up.

Renkotsu was bounding up the stairs, a carafe of oil/gas tied on his arm. He began drinking it…

Sesshomaru leapt up and hurried until he saw, to his relief, a rusty metallic door. He kicked it open and was greeted by the cold, night wind. He quickly shut the door just before Renkotsu's flames reached him. He placed the metal bar across the door in an attempt to slow down their pursuers.

Sesshomaru ran into the night towards the forest until exhaustion took over. He fell on the ground with Rin. He bared his teeth in frustration knowing that the distance he put between him and the band of seven is not enough. They can't rest yet. Only a few minutes passed and he already caught the scent of Renkotsu's burnt oil.

"_Leave me and run Sesshomaru. I'm slowing you down."_

Sesshomaru looked at Rin lying on the ground, whose eyes were closed.

"You have a better chance of getting away if you leave me."

"No."

"Why?" She whispered.

"You saved me and opened that prison. I am indebted to you, and I cannot abandon you." He answered quietly.

"Well, my efforts and yours will go to waste if we get caught again. One of us needs to make it out of here alive at least, and you're still capable of running away. I, on the other hand is already incapacitated. So just leave me."

He glared at her. "We are going to escape here _together._" Really, leaving the girl who practically saved him? His pride would not allow him.

"But how?"

Sesshomaru sat up, an arm lying on his bended knee. He could sense the enemies approaching them _quickly. _He closed his eyes, focused and thought hard on how he can summon what power remains with him to escape.

_And save the girl. _His subconscious told him.

His tawny eyes slowly opened and he gazed at the shallowly breathing girl next to him.

"_Idiot! Protecting someone makes you stronger, not weaker!" _His hanyou brother's unwelcoming voice rang in his memory.

He truly doubted it.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Rin and gathered her in his arms once again. He struggled to stand up, and used the nearby tree for support. He took two calming breaths and using all his willpower, he focused his remaining energy to turn into a floating orb of blue light.

o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, what's that?" Suikotsu was standing on Ginkotsu's metal body, and he pointed at a swift blue light moving above the forest trees.

"Well, SHIT. Isn't that Sesshomaru?!" Jakotsu said, mouth hanging open.

"He still had the power to do that even after Mokotsu took most of his demon energy? Impossible." Renkotsu muttered.

"Let's follow it. He'll grow weak and fall from the sky." Kyokotsu said and leaped towards the forest.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Next Chapter: First Sight

Rin sees Sesshomaru for the first time. How will it go?


	4. Chapter 4 First Sight

_A/N:_

Stuck in the university. I have seven hours until my next class. 7 HOURS! So instead of going home, I'll just stay in the library and try to finish a chapter. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter 4 First Sight**

* * *

Rin's eyelids felt so heavy and crusted when she opened them. It took a few seconds for her vision to adjust. She stretched, feeling extremely comfortable… and she was aware that her joints and body felt weird as if she hadn't used them for a while. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was in a lavishly decorated room. On the desk next to her was a tray of medical equipment she was unaccustomed to. There was a tube stuck on her arm… _an IV?_ She gulped. Needles made her feel queasy.

But where was she? She sat up, deep in thought until her last memories dawned to her. _They were trying to escape!_ Well since she was still alive, they probably got away. But…_where's Sesshomaru?_ She was suddenly anxious… _is he alright?_

She kicked off the thick blanket draped over her and looking away from her arm, she pulled the tape and IV needle from her skin, wincing slightly. Rin swung her feet towards the edge of the bed and saw that her left leg was heavily bandaged. She slowly stood up and was relieved when she felt no pain. Maybe a slight stinging, but bearable. From the full length mirror on the wall, she noticed her pink sleeping gown. Victoria Secret?

Rin limped towards the door and opened it slightly.

She entered a dimly lit living room with a long couch, a huge plasma television screen, elegant tapestries, an aquarium embedded on the wall and other impressive furniture. But what caught her attention was the back part of the room where exercise instruments were scattered about. A man with long silver hair was doing pull ups from a wall-mounted pull up bar. His back was facing her, but she could see his arms' muscles rippling from the strenuous exercise.

She took a step forward, and the man suddenly let go of the bar and landed on the ground. He turned around and faced Rin.

_Holy mother of… _Rin's jaw fell open in shock. _Sweet Jesus. _She felt blood rising to her cheeks. She was rendered speechless at the tall, gorgeous, shirtless, handsome, out of this world man standing a few feet away from her. Just look at those burning golden eyes of his… and those lips! His long hair looked so silky she wanted to touch them… The crescent mark on his forehead and the crimson stripes on his cheeks intrigued her. His perfectly chiseled chest made her breath hitch. _Rin, get a hold of yourself, you hormonal teenager!_

Just then, someone knocked and opened the door. A guy with yellow hair and round, blue eyes came in carrying folded blankets. Rin and him gawked at each other. She completely forgot about the sexy, shirtless guy working out.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled in glee, and threw herself to the dazzled guy. "…I'm so glad you're alive!" The man dropped the blankets in shock.

He shifted uncomfortably in her embrace as he blushed. "Er, Miss? I'm the housekeeper. I'm not…" He told her while being crushed by the young woman.

_WHAT!_

Rin gasped and pushed him away in embarrassment.

"_You may leave those at the table."_

Rin slowly turned her head to look at the striking man with silver hair, instantly _recognizing_ his voice. He was leaning against the wall staring at her and she watched in fascination as a ghost of a smile crept up in his too-good-to-be-real face.

_"Hello, Rin."_

She staggered backwards. THAT… THAT VOICE! She could never forget that melodious, masculine voice. For almost a week it was all she could listen to for comfort. No doubt… he's… he's…

"_Sesshomaru."_ She whispered, her eyes wide. She was imprisoned with this ungodly beauty for a week in the dark. Countless times she imagined how he looked like, but her imagination did him injustice. And for her to have mistaken this… bellboy or whoever… for HIM…

The housekeeper quickly left the room, still red in the face.

Sesshomaru grabbed a towel from the couch and wiped his face and chest of sweat. "Are you disappointed that I do not have blonde hair and blue eyes like you expected?"

"I… uhhh… of course not." She swallowed loudly. "…sorry. I just assumed he was..." She hoped he didn't get offended. She had never felt so dumb in her life. And embarrassed. Rin wished for a dark void to appear and swallow her whole.

Sesshomaru ignored what happened for both of their sakes. It was quite amusing though. He walked towards her. "You are not supposed to be standing yet. Are you still hurting?"

The sudden proximity made her feel like swooning. Hot. _Jeez this guy is too much! _She looked away, her face as red as a tomato. "I'm not hurting. I feel funny though." Was it the butterflies in her stomach?

His eyebrows knit. "Go back to bed. Now."

_Ohhhh. _Her spine tingled in the most unfamiliar way. He was bossy… and something about him saying the word 'bed' made her want to fan herself.

"Err… No thanks." She looked away and limped towards the couch instead. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Still stubborn as ever." He commented.

She sat down slowly and lifted her head to peek at him through her lashes. _God damn_. She'll never get used to looking at him. But she needed to stop ogling at this man. There were more pressing matters that needed attention.

"What exactly happened? How did we get away?"

Sesshomaru threw the towel over his shoulder and gazed at her impassively. "I flew."

To be precise, he flew until he reached a busy highway, then deliberately scared the shit out of a driver, high jacked a car and drove until they lost their pursuers. But Sesshomaru felt it was unnecessary to tell her such useless details.

"Flying. Right." She had to remind herself that he's a demon. "Okay. Where are we right now?"

"A hotel in Tokyo."

A five-star hotel, no doubt. She tilted her head to the side. "Want to sit? I have a lot of questions."

Rin thought she heard him sigh. "I'm sure you do. But before that, aren't you… hungry?"

She blinked at him, then her stomach grumbled loudly in response. Wow, she was famished.

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched. "I'll be back." He vanished into another room.

He returned a few minutes later with an ornate metal tray which he placed on the coffee table in front of her. He wore a white shirt now, thank God, because his naked torso was most distracting. She stared at the bowl of porridge, a glass of water and crackers. He had a bunch of newspapers tucked underneath his arm.

"Er, thanks." She grabbed the bowl and wondered if this was going to be enough. She felt like she could eat a house!

"It's better if you eat light meals first so as not to upset your stomach. You can try something more filling in a few hours." He told her as he sat across the girl.

"Why would my stomach get upset?" She asked before nibbling on a cracker and gobbling a spoonful of porridge.

"You haven't eaten anything for two weeks. You were starved in prison, and once we escaped, you got your needed nutrients fed to you intravenously. You were comatose for another week… until today."

She dropped her spoon on the tray. "I was unconscious for a week?!"

"Yes. I thought you wouldn't make it." He looked away.

The tone of his voice caught her off guard.

"And how did I make it? You didn't bring me to a hospital right?

"No. I took care of you."

She picked up her spoon. "Because you're an M.D.?" She joked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I wouldn't be able to take care of you without proper knowledge and access to the equipment and medicines you needed." Out of nowhere, he was suddenly holding a stethoscope swinging it around capriciously.

_Whoa._

"And what's wrong with bringing me to the hospital instead?"

He leaned back on the chair. "We cannot afford to stay in one place for too long, because those men are _still trying to find us_. Transferring you from one hospital to another is impractical, when I am perfectly capable of helping you heal."

Rin only stared at him in confusion.

"This is the fourth hotel we've stayed in since we escaped. We've been to Fukuoka, Osaka and Kyoto. We are on the run, and I am extremely careful about them not finding us."

She dropped her spoon for the second time. "What?! We're not off the hook yet? Why didn't you call the police?!"

He scoffed. "Those human officers you refer to can't do anything to help us. We are on our own."

_Was he serious?!_

"If we've been moving a lot, does that mean you were dragging me around unconscious? Didn't that look suspicious?" She imagined being carried by him to different hotels… and her cheeks colored.

"Yes, but I must correct your choice of words. I didn't 'drag' you around." Really, he took extra care in moving her and to say he just dragged her around was an insult. "…It was easy to make up different excuses on why you were unconscious, so it did not look like I kidnapped you."

"Uhm, I see." She stopped asking questions and focused on finishing her food instead. When she was done, Sesshomaru tossed her the old newspapers.

"What are these fo-" She saw the first one and was stunned into silence. The headline was a family picture. Of her. The photo used was from the Charity ball her parents hosted a few months ago. There she was standing between her parents and next to her sister. They all had smiles on their faces. The title read "The Yamanaka Massacre." On the next page of the article was a picture of her, no doubt taken by a paparazzi since she didn't recognize it. Plus she wasn't looking at the camera. "Family killed, Heiress missing" The date of the newspaper was the day after her family was killed.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and looked at the other newspaper. It was about her family's funeral service and the search for her. The next page was about the Vice President of Yamanaka Corporation giving a speech about the tragedy. And something about taking over the business until Rin was found. There was a picture of a man with long braided black hair and a crystal mark on his forehead named "Shiro, Nakago CEO/VP Yamanaka Co."

"Rin, that man's real name is Bankotsu, disguising himself. He is a member of the Band of Seven, notorious criminals, and working under Naraku. Together with him, they planned the massacre to steal the company from your family."

Rin's hands were shaking. "Impossible. But… he had been working for my father even before I was born!"

"Time and patience is something most demons possess. Your family's death was premeditated years ago. 'Nakago' is a snake. But who you need to be aware of is Naraku, the one who pulled the strings. The person who threw you in that prison to die."

She took a rather unsteady breath. It was unsettling how greed can cause so many people to suffer and die. "And who are you? What were you doing in that prison? _How did you get caught?_" She asked, not wanting to talk about her family at the moment.

At this question, Sesshomaru's lips were pulled into a tightline. "I will not answer that question. However I shall tell you who I am. My name is Taisho, Sesshomaru."

Why does it sound familiar? She stared at him contemplating… _Taisho… Taisho…_

Then she literally jumped off the couch.

"YOU! You're the President of West Holdings Corporation!" Her mouth was hanging open. How did she NOT make the connection when she first heard his name was Sesshomaru? His company was her father's rival. The West is only a few stocks higher than the Yamanaka's. She didn't recognize his face because he barely made himself public. For a paparazzi to get a photo of him, publishers would pay huge.

He smiled darkly then, which absolutely disarmed her. "It is strange how rivals are brought together like this."

She shook her head. "I'm not meant to be your rival because I was never meant to inherit my dad's company. I know NOTHING about business. That's my older sister's area of expertise since she was supposed to graduate from Business Administration." _But she's dead now… _She closed her eyes, willing the painful memory away.

"Yes, her name was Yamanaka Rika. I've met her." He had a flash back of the audacious young woman, poised, professional and all about business.

"Should you let the public know that you are still alive, the company will be your responsibility. Your father and sister are dead, and as the only remaining Yamanaka, it is yours. Bankotsu and Naraku cannot claim what they want until you are… _gone._"

"I'm their target?" She squeaked. She didn't even want the company…

Sesshomaru leaned forward. "You and I are their targets. Because of this, we **must** keep a low profile. The public thinks we are dead since we started missing. It is better if it stays that way for the time being. It means fewer resources for Naraku to find us."

"And how long are we going to keep running from them? How long are we going to hide?" She whispered. She can't keep running away forever…

His expression was suddenly so dark and dangerous, the hair on her back stood up. "Until I recover what is mine. And when I am able to finally take my revenge."

"What if I just want to go home?" Her hands fisted.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You have no home. They can easily get to you and kill you. If you stay with a friend, you are only risking their life for you. You have no choice but to stay with _me_ if you want to stay alive."

Rin slouched on her seat. Running away with this sexy demon? She won't complain about that… it's a bit exciting actually. But scary. "Okay I'll come with you." She looked around. "…where's the phone? I need to call my bestfriend. I'm sure she's been worried sick." Kagome is probably still crying her guts out...

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Absolutely not. You cannot risk calling anyone, at the risk of getting the call traced and us getting caught. All your close friends… their lines are all tapped. If you're not careful, Naraku will come knocking on our door."

Wow. So she can't even contact her friends or anyone! "That's… that's not fair!" _No telephone!_ Oh Kagome…

Sesshomaru stood up. "We are leaving this hotel tomorrow, so go back in your room and rest."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. But one last question. Who's been changing my clothes and cleaning me? Did you hire a nurse?"

He gave her a rather dull look. "No. I did _everything._"

Rin's face heated again as she took in this last bit of information. _He saw her naked! GAHHH!_  
"PERVERT!" She yelled as she stalked away in shame. She knew she was being unreasonable, but felt a bit of gratification at Sesshomaru's priceless expression.

o-o-o-o-o

Next Chapter: Careful

Uoh. Rin breaks some of 'Sesshomaru's rules' and gets in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5 Careful!

**Chapter 5 Careful**

"Stay here, do not leave this room. Do not open the door no matter what and do not answer any phone calls, nor make one." Sesshomaru told Rin while she was relaxing on the couch using the laptop.

"Yea sure." She replied without looking back at him. Rin wanted to nurse her annoyance with him, but she knew that if she looked at Sesshomaru, everything in her mind would melt away. His face was WAY too distracting.

"When I come back, we're leaving."

She heard the door open and close, and knew he was gone.

She sighed at the Envy Spectre Ultrabook. Awesome laptop. But useless. She scowled at it. Facebook, myspace, google plus and every social network and Electronic Mail hosting websites were BLOCKED. She thought she could at least email Kagome, but apparently it was impossible. It was like Sesshomaru was keeping her away from the real world.

She shook her head. She had to remind herself that he was keeping them safe. That sweet hunk of a demon.

Rin stood up and headed towards the kitchen. On the counter, she noticed several newspapers which he hadn't bothered to show her. Curious, she went through it.  
Most of it was old articles from three months ago. There was a headline about Sesshomaru who went missing. In the meantime, his brother had taken over the West Holdings Corporation. She shuffled through the newspapers and beneath them, she found a bunch of gold and platinum credit cards. She recognized them at once since she owned something like that too… She was surprised to see the cards under the name of _Taisho, Inuyasha_.

Sesshomaru's brother? Was Sesshomaru using his brother's credit cards instead of his own?

Then it dawned to her that both of them were supposed to be 'dead.' Using Sesshomaru's credit card would surely be… stupid.

Rin shrugged her shoulders and went to the refrigerator. Then she squealed in glee at the box of Sour patch with a note on it. It just says "Rin"

She was impressed. All that babbling in prison when she thought Sesshomaru was not listening… and he was. Because he remembered that her favorite treat was this candy! She took the box and hugged it close to her chest. How thoughtful of him. She couldn't help but smile.

Next she was back slouching on the comfortable couch chewing on her gooey treat. Her hand was on the remote, flipping aimlessly through the channels until she found her favorite Korean Drama (_My girlfriend is a Gumiho _dubbed in Japanese) showing.

"Oh come on Cha Dae Wong! Just love Miho already! Who cares if she's a Kyuubi. She doesn't have to be a human!" She was glaring at the television in frustration.

Several melodramatic, tense minutes later the episode ended, and once again she was bored. She kept stealing glances at the phone hanging on the wall.

She took a deep breath. "Rinny, we can do this. No phone. Maybe Sesshomaru will let you get a phone call before leaving. So just patiently wait for him." She tried to convince herself.

. . _The clock is taking forever! _All she could think about was how Kagome was holding up in her absence. She fidgeted in her seat having an internal war, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Argh!" She jumped up. She didn't have to wait for him! Since they were already leaving the hotel, she might as well make a phone call! Even if the call was traced they wouldn't catch up to them. Rin glanced at their suitcases next to the door then she walked bravely towards the phone. Why did she feel so… _guilty_? She shook her head. Everything will be alright. She just needed to hear Kagome's voice and then she's done! If Sesshomaru gets mad, she could always apologize to him later.

Tentatively, she grabbed the phone from the wall. She took a deep breath and dialed. She was about to enter the last number when the phone just _vanished_ from her hands.

"You are hardheaded, aren't you?"

_Uoh._

She turned slowly and was met by Sesshomaru's cold glare. _How did he get back inside without her noticing?! _She gulped. He looked so dangerous. But sexy. She flinched when the phone shattered in his hand, its remnants falling on the floor. He moved closer to her looming over her small form. He was tall and intimidating. And quite frankly it scared her.

Her heart was literally jumping in her chest. Rin wasn't sure if it was from fear or… or from being this close to him. It was suddenly harder to breath.

Sesshomaru pushed her roughly against the wall pinning her, a hand on her shoulder. The sudden contact made her shiver and she felt a jolt of electricity run through her. It surprised her immensely, the shock…

His face was so close to hers… so close that she could smell his enticing breath. His tawny eyes shifted from cold into smoldering, liquid hot. The sudden change befuddled her brains. And her legs started to feel like jellos.

Holy shit. What was happening to her?

The hand on her shoulder moved sensually behind her, and rested just above her rear. She felt like she would melt into a puddle from his touch alone.

_She wanted to kiss him. _Rin was staggered at how her body was reacting to him. It's not like she was familiar with these things… she… never got close to any males before. Feeling a tad of confidence, she leaned forward, challenging him.

He hesitated for a moment before his head dipped lower. He had no idea that her scent was this overpowering. He had only meant to scare her, so that she would never disobey him ever again… but instead he ended up contemplating how her soft, pink lips would feel against his.

Well, she was attractive in his eyes… her large, chocolate doe eyes and thick, wavy brunette hair. Kami knew how _hard_ it was for him to undress and change her when she was unconscious. Her eyelids fluttered and she looked so damn irresistible, that it took all of his control to break away from her.

He had to get it together. He cannot treat her like she was one of…

Sesshomaru pushed himself away from the dazed Rin. He turned his back on her, refusing to look. "Don't ever do that again."

Rin was still struggling to catch her breath. She noted his husky tone. And my… it made her body tingle. Was he referring to her attempt to kiss him, or was he talking about the illegal phone call she tried to pull? She decided not to ask.

"Sorry." She grumbled.

"I'm dangerous. You need to forget about me. _You are way too young, innocent and inexperienced._"

Well, that caught her off guard. She blinked, trying to make sense of what he just said. Was her attraction to him really that transparent?! How embarrassing! But he was the one who made the first move anyway! Push her against the wall… really! Before she could retort however, he threw her a jacket.

"When we leave, make sure to cover yourself and lower your head. Do not let anyone see you. Since you are missing and your photo had been in the newspaper recently, people are bound to recognize you."

She slipped the jacket around her and wore the hood. Her hands were still shaking!

"How's your leg? Do you need a wheelchair?"

"No I'm fine. I can walk." Her legs still felt weak but she doubted it was from her healing injury…

Sesshomaru picked up the laptop from the table and placed it inside the suitcase. He went inside the kitchen while Rin stood near the door waiting. She shuffled her feet nervously. He finally returned and picked up the luggage. Not sparing another glance at Rin, he left. She trotted behind him awkwardly.

She liked him a lot. And it scared her.

They checked out of the hotel without a hitch and waited at the front for their car. It was night time. Rin kept her head down and hidden.

A silver Lamborghini parked in front of them. The Valet employee came out from the driver's side and handed the keys to Sesshomaru. He took the luggage from him and placed it in the trunk.

"Go in." Sesshomaru opened the door for Rin.

She complied and slid inside the car. She couldn't help but admire the sleek, black interior of the vehicle. She buckled her seatbelt and watched as Sesshomaru took the driver's side and started the car. He smoothly drove forward and into the busy road.

The impressive stereo system was playing Comptine d'Un Autre Été by Yann Tiersen, a piece she was familiar with.

"I didn't know you liked classic." She started, attempting to start a conversation.

"There are many things you don't know about me." He enigmatically said without looking away from the road.

Suddenly she was nervous again. "Er. Okay. Uhm, where are we going? Do you have a plan?"

Maybe it was about time he told her. "We are heading to Utsunomiya. We stay there for two to three days, then we head to Fukushima Airport. Ultimately our goal is to get to Hokkaido."

She gasped. "Hokkaido?!That's SO FAR! Why are we going there?!"

He glanced at her. "It's personal. It's unnecessary to be discussed right now. But for me to turn the tables and be able to fight back, I need to go to Hokkaido."

Rin was curious but she knew better than goading him to tell her… specially after what just happened. Sesshomaru was planning to fight Naraku for revenge, no doubt, once he is 'capable'. Was he trying to find Naraku's weakness or something?

And she had no choice but to follow Sesshomaru around for the time being if she wanted to stay alive.

A part of her wanted to go home, but home was not the safest place for her. Not with Naraku wanting her dead so he could completely take the Yamanaka Corporation.

o-o-o-o-o

Next Chapter: Naughty!

Rin keeps doing the wrong things… perhaps to attract Sesshomaru's attention? Things might get steamier between them so wait for the next chappy :D


	6. Chapter 6 Naughty!

**Chapter 6 Naughty**

* * *

They arrived at Utsunomiya the other day and were able to check-in in to a modest hotel.

"Is it going to scar?" She asked Sesshomaru while he was taking off the bandages on her leg.

"It's likely. When I tended to it the first time, it was awfully infected. I had half a mind to amputate your leg. That's how bad it was." He was kneeling on the floor, removing the bandages while Rin sat on the couch with her leg extended to him.

"Thank God you didn't hack my leg off. I would be so angry._" I love my leg!_

Once it was removed, she gazed at the thick and long, angry red line on her calf. With stitches. It was so… disfiguring. It looked like a zombie leg out of a horror movie. She pouted. Goodbye shorts and knee length skirts…

"It's not that horrible." He muttered before taking out an instrument that kind of looked like a toe nail clipper.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better." She replied sarcastically. "…wait what are you doing?" She asked nervously when she felt the cold clipper on her skin.

"I need to remove the stitches today."

He instantly smelled her fear spike up. "It's not going to hurt. You'll feel a little pull here and there, but there will be no pain. Don't watch me."

She swallowed and leaned back on the couch, covering her eyes with an arm. Rin took a deep breath.

She heard snipping and felt pulling on her skin that made her wince, but he was right. It was just uncomfortable.

"So doctor, where's your clinic at?"

She heard an exasperated sigh. "Just because I'm a Medical Doctor doesn't mean I practice it. I needed something to do with my spare time."

Wow. Earning Masters' degree as a hobby?

Few minutes later he dropped his hands. "Done." He finally said as he put away the tool. Then he grabbed a small tong, a bottle of iodine and a bag of cotton balls.

She gazed at her leg again but it was still ugly as hell, with or without stitches.

Sesshomaru looked up at her, his head slightly tilted. He blinked, and Rin couldn't help but notice how long his eyelashes were. She still couldn't get over how beautiful he was. And jeez, his blank expression reminded her of a cute, lost _puppy_. Kawaii!

His eyes narrowed at her accusingly as if he knew what she was thinking.

"What?!" She exclaimed defensively.

He suddenly grabbed her ankle and with his other hand, held the tong with iodine soaked cotton.

"Wait!"

"No, this isn't going to hurt." _Why are humans so afraid of pain?_

She tried to pull her ankle from his strong grip. It kind of turned her on. Any kind of skin contact with him made her stomach quiver.

"It's not that! I want to take a bath first! If you put it now, the medicine..." She tried to prevent herself from blushing. _Let go of my ankle dammit!_

"Then will you apply it yourself after you bathe?" Sesshomaru asked still holding her ankle.

"Yes!" God his touch felt like it would burn her.

Thankfully he let go and stood up. She noticed how graceful and smooth his movement was. _Why do I keep noticing things about him?!_

"I will be gone for a few hours so you'll have to do it yourself."

"Why are you always going out?" _And leaving me here alone._

"Because there are things I need to take care of. And as much as possible, I prefer staying away from you. And you should too."

Her face fell and she felt her heart twist. "That was uncalled for."

She appeared hurt and it suddenly bothered Sesshomaru. The fact that he was bothered irritated him more. He shouldn't care.

"I don't want to get involved that way with humans. I offered you my protection for the time being, but it will stop there." He knew they were both attracted to each other. And THAT was bad. He tolerated humans; his stepmother and his hanyou brother. But he will not be seriously involved with one. She deserved better than getting hurt emotionally by him.

She remained silent at the veiled insult. Thinking he's above everyone else just because he's a demon... What an ass. A Stupid, arrogant, gorgeous and sexy ass.

With his hands in his pockets, he walked towards the door.

Rin panicked. "It's dark in the bathroom!"

Sesshomaru froze. "Did you want me to join you while you bathe?" His tone held a slight derision.

"Of course not! I… can you turn the light on?" She blushed.

"And you can't do it yourself because…?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm scared." She whispered.

He watched her pout and bite her lower lip in shame.

"Have you always been scared of the dark?"

"No." She answered truthfully.

Hm. The girl was still traumatized from being locked up in the dark with him. He mentally noted to hire a psychiatrist once they were in Hokkaido. Humans were so… emotionally weak.

He went to the bathroom and flipped the switch.

"I'll be back after midnight." After that, he left the hotel room without another word.

o-o-o-o-o

Rin finished bathing and wore a Victoria secret dark red lacy, push up bra and underwear. She stared at the mirror in wonder. _I didn't know I had this much cleavage..._ But then her face turned red when she remembered Sesshomaru bought it for her. How embarrassing!

_What does it matter?_ _He won't like you because you're human!_

Stomping towards the kitchen she grabbed her sour patch box, potato chips and a bottle of Chardonnay. This was the perfect thing she needed to warm her, without getting drunk.

She relaxed on the recliner in the balcony enjoying the chill, night air with a glass of white wine. The sea of many different lights from the buildings below was magnificent. Her thoughts drifted quickly towards her demon companion who seemed to be avoiding her ever since they almost kissed.

_Yea he doesn't want anything to do with you, lowly human, so stop thinking about him!_

But if those intense, heated gaze of his were any indication when he pushed her against the wall, he very much wanted her too. Or was she mistaken?

She couldn't bring up the topic to him and ask. She'd rather have those lips on her than talk about it.

Rin wanted to get to know him, but it was like talking to a wall. He wouldn't reveal any personal information to her…

Well then. _Time to get resourceful, honey_.

She went back inside and searched for the laptop.

Few minutes later she still couldn't find it.

Rin eyed the door leading to Sesshomaru's room. Feeling sly, she slowly walked towards it and opened it. The room was faintly lit; his bedside lamp left on. Her nose was assaulted with his lovely spicy smell… his perfume. It was so intoxicating. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

The laptop was on his study desk.

She should take the laptop and do her 'research' in the living room, but she liked his scent all around her. Instead she sat down, pulled the chair and switched the laptop on.

o-o-o-o-o

_Interesting._

Mr. Taisho, Sesshomaru was dubbed as a heartbreaker, womanizer and playboy who had no intentions of settling down.

If she were to believe all the blogs she went through, which by the way, was written by HUMAN FEMALES, then Sesshomaru was obviously the type of guy she would stay away from.

He was a sexy disaster waiting to happen if she even considered him in her scant love life.

"_You are way too young, innocent and inexperienced."_

Sesshomaru's words to her that night suddenly held a whole new meaning for her. Rin took this as an insult and challenge.

Well what does it take for her to become 'experienced?' She didn't have to have sex with hundreds of guys to learn. Gross. Surely she can learn it by… _research_.

With new purpose she searched the word 'sex' and decided to click on the video.

o-o-o-o-o

The strip of sour patch was left hanging in her mouth, forgotten, her eyes wide at the screen.

"My goodness. Kim Kardashian, you need Buddha and Jesus in your life!" She covered an eye but was unable to look away from the video. She just licked that _damn_ thing like a lollipop! Ew!

She shook her head and closed the browser. Why was she looking at humans having sex anyway? She wanted to know what _demons_ were like…

Feeling rather dirty, she opened google chrome again then searched 'demon mating.'

She clicked on the first link.

A dark, overly decorated website with blings and sparkles filled the screen. In huge bold letters at the top of the page was the title "Kagura's Toot it and Boot it" And there was a photo of her, topless looking so seductive with her red eyes, and attached to her dark nipples were nipple clamps. Apparently, Kagura is a famous pornstar.

Good God.

There were videos of her with nasty looking thumbnails.

Did she dare to click on one of them?

Of course she did.

She wanted to bolt out of the room few minutes into the video. The two were throwing each other on the wall, and romping and blood and other bodily fluids were everywhere. Kagura was screaming like there was no tomorrow, and her 'lover' was whipping her and dominating the shit out of her. It puzzled her why it was called 'making love.' It looked like a violent, naked wrestling match between a male and female.

Why the hell was she watching these videos again?

Rin chuckled. Looking at herself, she realized her ridiculous situation. Here she was, _inside _Sesshomaru's room, wearing only her sexy undies because she'd forgotten to put her clothes on, and watching porn. Ah, the joys of privacy. She was glad Sesshomaru wasn't around or she'd be in for the most embarrassing moment of her life. It was only eleven and he said he'd be back by midnight, but she decided to leave now before Sesshomaru returned and_ misunderstood_ everything.

She closed the laptop and sighed, only to be startled by a figure standing in the corner.

"FUCK!" Her chair toppled over as she stood up in panic and haste. Then she covered her mouth, not used to screaming profanities.

"_Done?" _Said a dark voice.

This could NOT be happening. Let this be a dream or something! She shut her eyes tightly willing _him_ away. But when she opened them, he was still there looking like a greek god, with arms crossed, staring at her. _How does he keep sneaking up on me like this?!_

Rin hastily grabbed the blanket on the bed and covered herself, her face turning red. "Get out!"

He raised an eyebrow. "If you haven't noticed, this is _my_ room."

She swallowed loudly and gripped the blanket tighter around her. "Right. Sorry. I'll be going now." She laughed uneasily and sidestepped towards the door.

Only to find Sesshomaru moving towards it and blocking her way.

His arm rested on the doorknob as he coolly assessed her. "I don't think so."

"It's not what it looks like! I swear. I'm sorry I trespassed in your room! Won't happen again." His stare was unnerving her. She couldn't read his emotion at all.

"I warned you that I'm dangerous, and that you should forget about me. Yet, I find you here in my room with barely any clothes on, watching Kami knows what. If you wished to rebel because you refused to listen to me, then you've successfully done it." His voice was controlled and his golden eyes were piercing her.

Talk about if looks could kill.

"You lied to me. You said you didn't like getting involved with humans, but you've had other girlfriends! Have you read their depressing blogs about you?" She accused.

A wicked, rare smile graced his lips which made her heart skip a beat. "Is that what you want Rin? Be one of those human women I took for pleasure because they offered themselves?"

Her mouth fell open. "I'm not offering myself to you." _Did it seem like it? _She had the hots for him though… and she had it bad. Why did he have to be so freaking attractive?

She jumped slightly when she heard a snapping sound.

Her eyes widened. _Did he just lock his door?!_

"Hey, I don't know what you're getting at, but I don't want to get involved with guys like you. You better let me out before I scream for help." Even as she said this her stomach quivered in anticipation.

When he took a predatory step towards her, she instinctively took a step back. His striking eyes were scorching. "I highly doubt you'd scream for help… probably for something else before I'm done with you."

_Gods! _She couldn't help but shiver at his words. Hell, her head was starting to get lost in a thick haze of desire. _Don't look at him!_ It felt as if he was casting a spell and she was slowly falling under it.

"Just let me leave…" She choked out.

"You shouldn't _tempt_ a demon Rin. I'm not the gentleman that you think I am." He stood so close now, his nearness making her thoughts a jumbled mess. His sexual charm was demanding a response which her traitorous body was more than eager to give. The way he looked at her… She wanted to close the distance between them.

Casually, he raised his hand and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. The same hand traveled smoothly to rest at the nape of her neck.

She felt the familiar shock that only Sesshomaru could elicit from her and she trembled. Rin couldn't move… she could only stare at his hypnotic eyes.

Her state of arousal and her inviting responses wasn't lost to him. She was even more beautiful like this… He tried to convince himself that he needed to draw the line between them, but his attraction to her was almost… unbearable. He was shameless in his attempt to seduce the poor girl.

"Let's make a deal." He whispered in her ears.

She felt his hot breath, and his scent was smothering her. "Yes?" Rin said, breathless.

"I'll give you this night, and every night if you wish. There is _one rule_ though."

Her lips were parted slightly, her hazelnut eyes lit with the passion he ignited. His thumb traced her bottom lip, and he watched in satisfaction as she leaned closer to him. Her hands rested against his chest as the blanket fell on a forgotten heap at their feet.

"Rin, no matter what, _do not_ fall in love with me."

Her expression changed and she stared at him questioningly. "Why?"

"For your own sake." He stopped caressing her, waiting for an answer.

o-o-o

Alright. Sesshomaru's being a dog in here(well, he's a dog demon after all LOL). I know I'm a bish for leaving you all hanging like this (sorry !) but anyway, let's see if Rin accepts the deal with the sexy demon and let him have his way with her (**dramatically fans myself**), or if she decides to walk away from it while her heart is still intact.


	7. Chapter 7 The Phone Call

_A/N:_

Recap: Steamy scene between Sesshomaru and Rin. Eeek!

Vocab:

Youki: demonic energy (life energy) possessed by (duh lol) demons.

**Chapter 7 The Phone Call**

"…I don't know." She whispered, trying to clear her mind. He was lightly tracing her back with a clawed finger. She arched closer to him. "I shouldn't. But…"

He lifted her chin up. "I want you Rin. And I know you do too." He held her hand and kissed her fingers lightly, never leaving his gaze from hers. One thing he was used to, he ALWAYS got what he wanted.

His words and the way he was looking at her heated her whole body. _Damn._ He was using his sex appeal against her and my, it was working flawlessly. His lips on her hands were soft and surreal, and a strange need began building in her belly.

"But sleeping together is supposed to be only between couples or married people who love each other. We're… neither." She reluctantly pulled her hand away from his.

"It doesn't always have to be that way Rin. As long as you make the deal with me…" He pulled her against him and lowered his head. "Let me show you."

Before she could ask him what he meant, his lips brushed against hers. At first her eyes were wide open, and she was rigid in surprise. Then she easily melted against him as her arms wrapped possessively around his neck. He deepened the kiss which was very consuming. Every kiss and touch was electrifying, and she was helpless to deny what they obviously both want and needed. His lips felt so soft and warm… and when his tongue traced the insides of her mouth, she couldn't suppress a moan.

This human was not supposed to taste so good. He was not supposed to lose himself in her feminine allure. She was obviously inexperienced and innocent, but this only excited him more.

All coherent thoughts were gone. All that mattered was him and how he was making her feel.

_Do not__fall in love with me. _His voice echoed dimly in her head.

And that was it. The reminder had broken the spell. Her eyes flew open, and Rin hastily pushed herself away from him.

"No." She firmly said, visibly shaken. _I'm better than that!_

Sesshomaru saw that the intense moment they recently shared was completely gone. He was confused, an arm half stretched towards her. She was noticeably anxious as she hugged herself.

"I have to go." She managed to say before running away and leaving him in his room.

Sesshomaru stared after her, dumbfounded. _What the hell just happened?_

o-o-o-o-o

Rin ran towards her room and closed the door behind her. Her back leaned against the door and she slid slowly to the floor trying to catch her breath.

What was she thinking? She cannot put herself out there yet. Sesshomaru warned her not to fall for him. It was proof enough that he didn't want her THAT way. Lust is never a good replacement for love. She cursed the unwelcome attraction she felt towards him.

"_You should be careful."_

Rin raised her head and stared at the little girl sitting on her bed. She had a long, snowy white hair and extremely dark eyes. Clutched between her small arms was a worn out bear.

"Hey, it's you! I thought I'd never see you again." Rin smiled at her unexpected visitor and stood up.

"_I couldn't visit you because you're always with that demon. I feel uncomfortable around him." _The small girl told Rin blankly.

"Oh. Er, sorry about that. Unfortunately, I'm stuck to him." She cleared her throat. "How are you?"

"_You're the one who suffered and almost died. I should be asking you that."_

"I'm fine. It's just that, I don't care about what happened to me. I survived. But my family… didn't. And that hurts more than anything." Rin sat next to the little girl and hugged her knees tightly.

Her empty dark eyes bored into brown ones. "I was relieved when _my_ parents died."

Rin's jaw dropped. "What a horrible thing to say, _No name_!"

The girl frowned ever so slightly. _"You still insist on calling me that after all these years."_

"Well, of course! Unless you finally decide to tell me your name then…" Rin raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Maybe later."She gave out a half-hearted smiled.

Someone rapped loudly on the door. "Rin? What is the matter? Who are you speaking to? Open the door." Sesshomaru called out.

She sighed. She wasn't ready to face him yet. Her emotions become a ride in a rollercoaster in his presence. And her brain would stop functioning.

"I'm not talking to anyone!"

"Until next time. Be careful with him. I might not be able to help you anymore if _he breaks _you." No name whispered before vanishing into thin air.

Rin was used to No name's theatric disappearance. She shook her head and jumped when Sesshomaru knocked louder. Sighing, she walked towards the door and gripped the doorknob. Her forehead was pressed against the door. "I'm fine. Go away." She drawled out.

At first, he didn't move. She thought he'd say something else to her. Then she heard his retreating footsteps. Disappointment flooded through her.

She didn't want to feel this attached towards him. She _hardly _knew the man and he kept a lot of things from her. It was reason enough not to dangerously fall into his traps. _Trap._ Why did it feel like a trap?

They've been through so much just in the past few weeks. They helped each other to survive. He didn't abandon her. Were these reasons enough to give him a _chance_?

Or maybe… she should _negotiate _with him. After all, he asked for a deal. He was attracted to her also, and now she knew it. _Otherwise Sesshomaru would never_… she blushed at the thought. Was he scared of being in love or something?

A sneaky smile slowly lit her face. Even though she knew nothing about business, _negotiating_ her relationship with Sesshomaru would be interesting…

o-o-o-o-o

The following night, they left Utsonomiya for Fukushima Airport.

_Should I ask him now? This is the perfect time to do it! Just say it outright, Rin! And try to sound as eloquent and professional as him. I think he likes me enough to come to terms with what I want with the deal he offered. _But Rin couldn't open her mouth and was blushing hard. _This is HARD!_

Sesshomaru didn't comment on Rin's silence as he drove the Lamborghini. He could almost taste the thick, uneasiness coming from her. Did he really mess her up that bad?

She kept her head down and stared at the back of her hand. After what almost happened between them, neither couldn't say a thing. When Sesshomaru turned the music off, the silence was even more awkward.

Rin was flippantly contemplating jumping out from the vehicle just to escape the awkwardness, when she heard a dial tone from the car's amplifiers.

Connected by a thin cable on the dashboard was a _cellphone._

She turned irritably at him. "I thought you said no phone calls?!"

Sesshomaru ignored her, but before she could retaliate, the call was picked up.

"_Inuyasha here. Whaddya want?!"_

"Hello little brother. Mind your manners." Sesshomaru smoothly responded.

Rin heard scuffling and a resounding bad word from the other line.

"You can't boss me around when I'M letting you use MY credit cards!" He fumed.

"Which is funded by **my** company, or have you forgotten? How is everything?"

"Er, I think I'm doing fine. Dad's been trying to help me from overseas. I only lost a few contracts."

Rin watched Sesshomaru whose expression became suddenly calm. Too calm.

"You've lost me contracts?" He repeated quietly. Dangerously. Rin shivered. Sesshomaru was scarier when he was being passive-aggressive.

"Hey give me some credit here! I AM working hard. You know this is not my thing but I STILL covered for you when I didn't have to! It's not my fault you got tricked by Nara-"

"**Enough!**"

Rin jumped from her seat. Inuyasha on the other line fell quiet.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath despite himself. "Is everything I asked prepared?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Yes! The private plane is already waiting. Only your most trusted servant is manning it. Also I managed to get-"

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO, YOU KIDNAPPER! YOU BETTER FUCKING LET ME GO YOU STUPID DOG!"_

There was a noise that sounded like the phone being dropped on the floor.

The woman screaming from the other line hurt Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. Rin, on the other hand, was in shock. The voice was awfully familiar. Was that… Was that?!

"_WENCH I DIDN'T KIDNAP YOU! I FREAKING SAVED YOU!"_

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM?! YOU JUST FORCEFULLY THREW ME IN YOUR CAR SAYING I'M IN DANGER AND IN PRETENSE THAT MY BESTFRIEND IS FUCKING ALIVE, YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT!"

**OH MY GOD!**

"**KAGOME!"** Rin yelled and practically shoved herself towards the dashboard in disbelief.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Can everyone stop shouting?" _Annoying humans. And hanyou._

There was a loud gasp as the phone on the other side was hastily picked up from the floor. "RIN? IS THAT YOU?!"

"YES!" Rin was getting teary eyed at the unexpected. She was talking to Kagome! "Sesshomaru, what's going on?"

Eyes still focused on the road, he answered. "I had Inuyasha keep watch of your friend who you always talked about. I had a feeling Naraku might try to use your friend to lure you out. I cannot let that happen." Even though, his brother was an idiot. It seemed like Inuyasha took her by force.

"Hey! Give that phone back to me! I want to talk to Rin!"

"Too fucking bad!" Inuyasha growled at Kagome. "Listen Sesshomaru, you owe me BIG TIME for this. There was a bunch of unfamiliar people following this wench. Definitely Naraku's men by their scent. I save her, and what I get is 24 HOURS of her screaming about letting her go and MY EARS!"

'Inuyasha's ears? Why would Kagome scream about that?' Rin thought.

"You are tactless."

There was a struggling noise on the other end, a loud yelp, and once again Kagome was on the line. "Rin! You're alive! Gosh I can't believe this." She was crying. Hard.

"I know. I wanted to try and call you, but Sesshomaru said it's too dangerous."

"Where are you? When am I going to see you?"

"I… I don't know." Rin looked helplessly at Sesshomaru, who shook his head. "…Gome, I don't know what to do."

"Have that guy drop you here! With me. I think you'll be safe here too."

"Ohhh, so now you're trusting me to protect you and your friend?!" Inuyasha mocked. Seeing that Kagome ignored him, he sighed. "Hey Sesshomaru, this wench has a point. Just come back here with that Yamanaka girl. It's too dangerous by yourself in your condition. I'll take care of everything and stop Naraku."

Sesshomaru scoffed indignantly. "Absolutely not. Naraku is mine to destroy, and I myself will end his life. I will not hide and be protected by some hanyou. I will proceed with MY plan."

"It might kill you, you stupid proud dog! And STOP with the 'Hanyou' name calling!" Rin heard the slight worry in Inuyasha's voice.

"Let Sesshomaru do what he wants, but I want Rin safe here with us!" Kagome pleaded to her companion.

Inuyasha sighed irritably. "Oi, you hear that Sesshomaru? Will you drop the girl here?"

Rin was staring at Sesshomaru. _Would he let her go?_

He momentarily looked at her, then smirked that sexy lips, before turning his eyes back on the road. "No. She will remain with me."

She blinked stupidly at him before scowling. If she wanted to keep her heart safe, she needed to get away from him and _this_ was the perfect opportunity. But… she couldn't. She couldn't beg him to let her be with Kagome under Inuyasha's protection. Was she really looking forward to negotiating with the demon?! _God I'm losing my mind!_

"Inuyasha, did you secure all the telephone lines we use as I instructed you to do so?" Sesshomaru's tone changed faintly.

"Yes! I had them installed few weeks ago remember? I hired the best security company." Inuyasha bragged.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, while Rin was watching him, puzzled. He looked dissatisfied.

"Where are you right now?"

"You already know that since you called MY office! I'm at the West Holdings Building! You know, the huge son-of-a-bitch skyscraper that you own and run?!" He teased. "Why are you asking dumb questions? Did you become stupid also after your _Youki_ was stolen?"

Rin's ears perked. _Youki?_

For once, Sesshomaru ignored his jibe. "Did you **remember **to activate and set up the pin for the phone security system in the building after the installation, like you did at the Mansion?"

…There was a long silence in the other line.

"FUCK! I CANT BELIEVE THIS! I FREAKING FORGOT**!**"

"I thought so." Sesshomaru replied.

"Wait, how did you know?" The trepidation in his voice was apparent.

Sesshomaru glanced at the sideview mirror, his eyes narrowed. "Because, my idiot brother, there is a _car following us_ for the past ten minutes."

"Huh?" Rin nervously turned her head and saw a black sedan tailing them. She gasped. "Is that Naraku's men? What do we do?!"

o-o-o-o-o

A/N:

So, what kind of_ 'negotiation'_ does Rin have in her mind? Readers would actually need to wait, as well as Rin(lol) because of certain turn of events! Get ready for some action next chapter!** Chapter 8: Catch if You Can**

Feel free to imagine "no name," (the little girl who visited Rin) to have _similar_ appearance with Kanna. I know you all have questions about many things in the story, but it will be answered in later chapters. However, feel free to speculate _who and what_ "no name" really is and her role in the story. IF by some miracle, someone guessed _what _"no name" is (A demon? Ghost? A guardian angel? Etc.), I'll dedicate a chapter to that person. Happy Guessing!


	8. Chapter 8 Catch if You Can

Chapter 8: Catch If You Can

"_Which road are you taking right now?! I'm heading there!" _

"Unnecessary. I can take care of this." Sesshomaru stepped on the gas while Rin held on her seatbelt for dear life.

"Dumbass! Don't get yourself killed and LET ME HELP YOU!" Inuyasha's angry voice filled the car.

"As I said earlier, I will be fine." He turned to look at Rin. "Is there anything else you wish to say to your friend?"

She gulped and hoped to Kami that this wasn't a final farewell or some sort… "Gome, I'll see you soon okay? I miss you lots. Try to be nice to Inuyasha." Rin could hear her sobbing on the other line.

"Please PLEASE be careful! I need to see for myself that you ARE alive." Kagome couldn't bear the thought of losing her _again. "…and Rin?"_

"Yes?"

"_**Happy 18**__**th**__** Birthday. **_Let's celebrate it when we finally can**.**_**"**_

Stunned, Rin tried to remember the current date. Was it her birthday…? Of course she forgot. But that small detail was irrelevant.

"_Sesshomaru, no matter what protect her."_

The handsome Demon glowered at the cellphone. "I listen to no one." He disconnected the line, leaving the dead dial tone.

Rin frowned. _What was HIS problem?_

Just then, the Lamborigni swerved violently to the side barely missing a what looked like a cannon shot from the car behind them. Rin turned and saw that a guy with metal body was perched on top of the Sedan and shooting cannons from his shoulders.

"Damn Ginkotsu." Sesshomaru cursed while expertly maneuvering the car to avoid the incoming shots. "…Get your head down!" He uncharacteristically yelled at Rin seeing that she was stupidly rising from her seat.

"Sorry!" And she lowered herself as far as she could go.

He pressed a button from the steering wheel and the roof of the car went down.

"Rin, open the glove box." He commanded.

Her head still lowered, she did what he asked. Her hand nervously scrambled inside and pulled out a black weapon. She handed it to Sesshomaru.

"Who knew that I'd be depending on human weapons." He muttered darkly while cocking the gun.

Rin watched him with a kind of fascination. He looked so frightening yet sensual with his composed but deadly expression.

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed and placed her hand on the steering wheel. "You steer." He told her.

"Wh-what?! I don't even have a driver's license! What are you planning to do?!"

"You don't need a license. Just listen to me carefully." And with that, Sesshomaru let go of the steering wheel, unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his body around. A foot remained on the gas pedal.

They swerved for a bit until Rin managed to straighten it out. Her left knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel tightly. And her hands were shaking. _Christ! Please don't let me and my amateur driving be the cause of our death!_

Sesshomaru aimed his gun at the Sedan's front tire. One shot and the right tire popped. He watched in satisfaction as the Sedan lost control for a bit, but it was able to recover. Ginkotsu fired again.

"Steer to the RIGHT!" He yelled at Rin.

Rin yanked it hard and Sesshomaru almost lost his balance. He felt the cannon whip by his side and it exploded precariously close to the car.

"Woman, **for fuck's sake** don't get US killed!" He grounded out.

"I'm trying!" _Holy crap!_ She never wanted to go through this EVER again. She knew being with Sesshomaru would be exciting… but this KIND of excitement was not her ideal cup of tea. She heard a loud continuous gunshot that sounded like a machine gun. Just then the windshield in front of her shattered, showering both of them with broken glasses. "Eeeek!"

Sesshomaru temporarily ducked and waited for the gunshots to cease before he rose again. He saw Renkotsu perched on Ginkotsu and he was drinking from his jug. Next second he spat fire, much like a flamethrower.

"LEFT RIN!"

She pushed the steering wheel and felt the heat on her right.

Sesshomaru aimed his gun at the sedan once again, and with unparalleled precision, he hit the remaining front tire.

That did it.

The sedan completely lost control and skidded. It rotated and then crashed into the trees on the side. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and sat back down, taking over the steering wheel and sped away.

Rin was trying to regain control of her breathing. She slowly turned to say something at him but was shocked to see his shirt soaked. "You're bleeding!"

"It's just a scratch."

"But we should-"

"I am fine."

_Stubborn mutt. _It didn't look like he was going to die from it, so she huffed and crossed her arms.

When they arrived at the wide parking of the busy airport, Sesshomaru continued to drive until he reached a secluded area near a small building. He parked and a small man approached the door on Sesshomaru's side.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The small man opened the door and his huge, buggy eyes were filled with tears. "…you're really alive! I thought Inuyasha was making it up… but you're bleeding and what happened?!"

"Now is not the time for this Jaken. Let's go." Sesshomaru got out of the car and Rin did the same. Jaken got the luggage out of the car's trunk and lead the way inside the building.

This was the private unit of the airport, that much Rin knew. The lobby was completely empty of people. Not even employees.

They continued to walk past the waiting room into a hallway that led into an open area, where a small yet impressive jet was waiting.

Jaken turned around to face Sesshomaru. "As you wished, I will be the only one accompanying you and I'm very-" He stopped midsentence, finally noticing the girl next to Sesshomaru. "Who ARE you?" He asked, surprised.

"Er, hi." Rin said awkwardly.

"Not now, Jaken." Sesshomaru walked towards the stairs leading to the plane's entryway.

o-o-o-o-o

The soft hum of the plane was oddly relaxing to Rin. She sat self-consciously in one of the comfortable, few seats, and waiting for Sesshomaru who was taking care of his injury somewhere. She felt tired but relieved that they got away from the earlier incident. Her question was… the future. What were they supposed to do in Hokkaido anyway?

The plane began to move on the runway and start its ascent when Sesshomaru came back and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

He spared her a bored glance and answered "Fine" before looking away.

She didn't know what else to say. Rin continued to look at him wondering if he was in the mood to answer her piling questions… but she ended up mesmerized with his demonic markings and how it suited his attractive face.

They were both silent, and… _alone. _And this time, he wasn't busy driving. Her face began to turn pink and she ended up pointedly staring at the back of her hand feeling embarrassed. _Why was she staring at him again?_

Suddenly, the tension between the two of them was almost palpable. Rin could feel the heavy electricity in the air, and every nerve on her body came to life. It took her a moment to realize that it was anticipation.

Cautious to be unnoticed, she peeked at him.

And was astonished to see his handsome face slightly menacing… and his intense, tawny eyes were focused on hers.

"Ridiculous." He murmured darkly.

She had no idea how it happened. He was too quick for her eyes. Within the next second she ended up on _his _lap, his lips crushed against hers. He held both of her wrists behind her with a hand, and the other was buried in her thick, brown hair. The kiss was absolutely mind-blowing. It was all him and his probing tongue. Her initial shock was quickly replaced with undulated passion and instinctively responded to his need.

However, as quickly as it came, it was finished. She was back on her seat, her hair ruffled and face flushed. Her breathing was heavy and she was absolutely confused. Everything that happened just a few hours ago… the phone call, the chase and her uncertainty of the future was thrown out of the private plane's window.

Next thing she saw was Jaken walking down the aisle, missing what happened _(thank Kami)_. He offered them two wine glasses half filled with a red liquid, which Sesshomaru accepted.

She couldn't get over how unaffected and perfect he looked while she was currently trying to fix her disheveled hair with her fingers. Her heart was still racing in her chest. The smug expression on his face made her stomach clench favorably.

When Jaken left, Sesshomaru handed her the glass. She accepted it while trying her best to glare at him.

"Stop doing that." Her voice didn't come out as powerful as she she'd like it to be.

"Doing what?" He replied innocently while elegantly spinning the long necked glass in his hand.

"You… erm… doing what you want without asking. It's impolite and not fair." She blushed.

"You did not like it?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

She opened her mouth to lie but closed it again. The truth was she loved it. His mercurial attitude was sexy as hell.

o-o-o

Sesshomaru's flawless control turns into a myth when near her. _It's her fault_. Moments ago she was sitting timidly next to him before her whole demeanor changed. She started blushing and the scent of _her goddamn desire_ suffocated and teased him. He understood now that it will be a challenge to keep his hands off of Rin. Strange that he found the human nearly irresistible. He convinced himself that once he completely tasted what she had to offer, he would be _free_ of whatever grip this little human woman had on him.

Rin downed her glass. Once she finished it, she took a deep breath. "I have a proposition to make."

"A proposition?" Sesshomaru repeated inquisitively.

"I'd like to negotiate… the _deal _you offered a while back." She tried her best to look serious as possible, even though she was a bundle of nerves on the inside.

He leaned his back on the seat and ran a hand through his silver hair. His lips quirked into a half smile. "And what would this be, Ms. Yamanaka?" He answered in his formal, businesslike tone.

Wow. So this is **the**Taisho, Sesshomaru of West Holdings Corporation.

She cleared her throat. "You are clearly attracted to me, correct?"

His eyebrow twitched, but his face remained impassive. "You could say that. You are beautiful."

Her heart did a somersault at his compliment, but she tried not to show it. "But you refuse to be… loved. You warned me not to fall in love with you. What you want is a no-strings-attached-strictly physical-relationship. Like… _sex_ and nothing more."

He figured that he should answer her straight and honest. "Correct."

"And may I know why, before I start negotiating?" She asked carefully, watching him.

He sighed. "I am a demon Rin. Such emotions are lost to me. I do not love and cannot reciprocate. I cannot promise you anything else but…" His finger lightly traced the back of her hand. "…a night that will make you feel incredible things you never knew existed, and show you what you and I are capable of."

_His words._ Why are they so appealing? _Oh Buddha help me! _She shivered from his touch but pulled her hand away from him. "It's not nice to _seduce _your client during a meeting, Mr. Taisho."

The urge to laugh was almost overpowering. However he managed to keep his face straight. "I apologize." He placed his hand back on the armrest.

She stared at him thoughtfully. "So that's your reason? Because you think you're _not capable_ to love?"

"I _know _I can't." He replied coldly.

"Alright. Here's my proposition. I'll accept your deal but…"

He exhaled impatiently. "I cannot do it, Rin. Even if I say 'yes,' I won't be able to keep my word and you will only get hurt. This is useless-"

Rin raised a hand to silence him. "Let me finish. I'll accept your deal if you promise me that… you'll _try._"

"You want me to _try _and love _you?"_

She bit her lip. "Well, when _you_ accept my changes about the deal and er… besides the physical stuff…" She blushed. "…I also want us to get to know each other. I want to know more about you. And then be like a normal couple on dates. And when it doesn't work out then it doesn't."

Sesshomaru shook his head disapprovingly. "You are aware that your 'negotiation' is actually a _gamble_?"

Rin lowered her head. "I know." Two things could happen, they could fall in love with each other and live happily ever after, OR she could fall in love with him (if she wasn't already), but Sesshomaru would never feel the same way for her. In the end she'll have a broken heart. Indeed, it was a gamble for her heart.

"I see." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And the time frame?"

"Er, excuse me?"

"This deal is synonymous to a contract. And every contract has a set amount of time before it becomes void."

Oh. So she was going to try her best to make him fall in love with her, but there's a freaking time limit?! _It's HORRIBLE!_

But it was a challenge she was willing to accept.

Inspired, she answered. "How's three months?"

Sesshomaru stared at her pensively for quite a while. "That is acceptable."

She nodded. "So… is it a deal? Will you _try?_"

"I have nothing to lose in this contract, Rin. I _promise I will try. _But you can still back out."

"_No. I'm certain. This is what I want."_

o-o-o-o-o

Next Chapter: Hokkaido

A/N: Ramblings

Search "_Grip Jaken's Version_" on youtube. Its Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken (**their original Japanese voice actors**) singing the opening song to Inuyasha but titled 'Sesshomaru.' I almost died laughing when I found it! My goodness it was worth it. xD Let me know what you guys think! Here's SOME of the lyrics LOL

_Sesshoumaru: "And now, what we've all been waiting for!"  
Jaken: "It's time for Sesshoumaru!"  
Rin: "I have no idea what Shikon shards are!"  
Sesshoumaru: "I will kill Naraku with my Toukijin!"_


	9. Chapter 9 Old Friend

So sorry for the long delay! Been so busy because of school AND a new job! I'll try to update this Friday again so stay tuned!

**Recap:** Rin and Sesshomaru were on a private plane finally heading towards Hokkaido.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Old Friend**

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the slumbering girl next to him, momentarily taking his eyes off the road. She didn't look comfortable at all with her head slightly lolling to the side. They landed in Hokkaido after a short flight, and the human woman was so exhausted, she was half asleep when they got in a convertible car. He drove in the countryside of Hokkaido while the sun was slowly rising in the East, bathing the fields and the distant white mountains with its hazy light. Such beauty. It reminded him of the feudal era, which he admittedly missed.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jaken's loud snoring behind him. He lay sprawled on the long seat, his hat covering his face. He turned to glare at him thinking of reprimanding his small ward, but thought better of it. The imp had served him well for, up to this day, even though he was mightily curious about the human currently tagging along with them. _If he is bright enough, he will keep his prying questions to himself._

Unable to resist, Sesshomaru gazed at _her _again. **Why** did he even yield to her silly negotiation, wasting his time with her? He had no time for such frivolities, with Naraku hunting him. The girl had _nothing_ to gain from all of this. _I, Sesshomaru, fall in love with a weak human?_

He scoffed. It disgusted him. And the fact that he had told her that he was going to _try, _raised his hackles. The girl did make him feel something, somehow, but he deduced it was because even though she was a weak human, she had been extremely useful. If it weren't for her, he would still be in that damn prison.

But it goes both ways. Without him, she would've been a rotting corpse a long time ago.

So he squelched the feeling of gratitude towards her. Their mutual camaraderie ended when they escaped that place. There should be nothing else between them anymore, but his duty to protect her and deny Naraku of what he wants. He would NOT be caught in public with a human companion once it was revealed that he, Taisho, Sesshomaru is still alive.

Then WHY agree to her ridiculous request?

Because there _was an opportunity_ that he could not ignore.

**The Yamanaka Corporation**. His company's long competitor. And to seize it would mean more power and unmatched influence not only in Japan but even in the other nations. It will mark as his greatest success in this new century as a businessman. He long planned how to take his competitor out of the industry … but this was even better. He could easily sway Rin into handing him the company somehow. How hard would it be to pretend to be her lover and gain her complete trust?

But first he must eliminate Bankotsu and Naraku. They will _not_ get their hands on the Company. Sesshomaru was bent on revenge. Naraku must pay, and the Demon Lord will do ANYTHING in his power to prevent that worthless hanyou from getting his hands on _more _businesses, as well as Rin. He will crush him completely.

He smiled darkly. _Yes._ The girl chose to believe in him and risk herself. But she had forgotten that he was a demon and she barely knew him. She was naïve. He warned her that he was dangerous, and even advised her to stay away from him. Instead she threw herself at him, of all the things to do. And it didn't help that he was a virile demon around her. If she didn't come to her senses soon, she will regret it.

And before her senses slapped reality in her, it wouldn't be below him to take advantage.

* * *

"Uhm… Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin asked uncertainly, a bit scared.

"Human! How dare you address the Lord without proper honorifics!" Jaken screeched while pulling the luggage over a large tree root.

The thick foliage covered the light of the afternoon sky. Rin grew restless five minutes of walking in the forest. She had never experienced camping before and never been to a forest, and it was making her uneasy. She hoped there weren't any wild boars nearby…

"Jaken. Let her be." Sesshomaru stopped walking ahead of them and glared at him before resuming.

Rin skidded next to him and cleared her throat.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and slowly opened them. "Be patient. You will see."

Rin nodded and bit her lip.

Few minutes later they reached a huge cliff. And her jaw slackened in shock when she saw an old fashioned, run down, feudal-era style mansion perched on it. It looked so ancient. Weeds and vines were surrounding it. The mansion was left unkempt, she guessed, for decades. _A haunted house?_

Rin and Jaken followed the silver haired demon towards the wide door. Using a huge, rusted key, he opened the door and she was even more surprised to see the interior.

It looked _nothing_ like the outside.

Inside the mansion, it was modern, refurbished and so clean. It was as if the exterior was a disguise. There were two impressive staircase looped around which lead to the second floor. They entered and Jaken closed the door behind them. Rin was reluctant to walk inside with her muddy shoes, afraid to ruin the expensive carpet.

"Jaken, go take her into one of the rooms. Once you are done, thoroughly inspect the mansion and prepare it for residence."

"Y-yes my Lord! But..." He gazed at Rin confusedly. "…for the human as well?"

"Obviously, you simple minded fool."

Jaken bowed and mumbled apologies. "Then I must go… er… shopping for human food somewhere. This place was not prepared for accommodating humans."

Rin brightened up. "Can I go with Jaken, Sesshomaru?"

Jaken looked horrified at her request.

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "No. It is too dangerous for you to do as you wish without me. You will stay here and wait for Jaken to get back."

She pouted, extremely disappointed.

Jaken sighed in relief, observing her upturned face. A human wants to accompany him?! _EW!_ But why was that human so _brazen_ towards his lord?!

"But… I've been stuck indoors for weeks!" She wanted to go out and go shopping… even though only for food.

"No, Rin." He glared coldly at Jaken. "Take her upstairs."

Jaken peeked at Sesshomaru, who looked at the girl with akin to weariness.

_Whaaat? His Lord was not planning to punish and reprimand this pathetic human?! _Who was she and what was going on?

Jaken yelled at Rin to follow him, and she reluctantly did after having a short staring contest with Sesshomaru. She blushed and gave up.

He watched her climb the staircase and disappeared into the second floor. Feisty girl, she was. A bit dim-witted at times but it made her all the more… _adorable? _His eyes widened slightly at the direction his thoughts were going. An adorable human?

He shook his head at his foolishness, and walked towards the huge kitchen, opened the backdoor and headed towards the cliff. He walked gracefully, the wind blowing his silver hair. Dried autumn leaves tumbled on his feet.

He stopped in front of a huge, familiar, magnolia tree. He stared at the discolored bark, the wilting leaves and the dried branches.

"Bokuseno." The demon whispered almost softly.

Slowly, a wearied, old face etched itself on the tree's bark. He smiled. "Ah, My Lord. It is a pleasure to see you once again." I had a feeling you would come to see me."

Sesshomaru stared at the wise old tree questioningly.

He chuckled lightly. "I've heard rumors from the wind… from the birds and from the trees. You are quite in a predicament, aren't you?"

He scowled. "Then you know why I am here."

The tree slightly swayed from the side. "Of course. But I am afraid to tell you, that you cannot recover your lost demonic energy. As we speak, the stolen youki is slowly dissipating wherever it may be contained. To seek it and obtain it would be fruitless."

Sesshomaru's eyes flared in anger.

"Do not worry however. You are a demon, and you know well that your body will make what was lost. You will regain all of your youki strength in _years _to come!"

_Years?_ "Bokuseno, I DO NOT have time. Naraku is after me. I need to be able to fight now, and I refuse to be a weakling for far too long." Kami he was itching to kill all the beings responsible for his current state.

"Then you need _it _again Sesshomaru."

The wind blew once again, and the scent of the ocean filled his senses. _"It?"_

Bokuseno's forehead moved, his way of nodding. "After all, _it_ was a part of you, and _it_ will help hasten your body's recovery from the poison. Keep it by your side at all times, just like before. And in no time, you will be the inu beast you always were." The ground shook slightly, and Bokuseno pulled out one of his roots from the ground. He unwound his root from a dirty, long object and handed it to the Lord. It was warm and it vibrated with power at his touch. Already he felt some power coursing through his veins.

"Bakusaiga." He whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes were suddenly lost in the memory before he gazed at the patient tree once again. "You expect me to carry around an old sword in this new era?"

The tree chuckled once again. "Do not worry about shaming yourself. You will only need to keep it for a few weeks. It is necessary. Bakusaiga will help you heal, as well as it can aide you to fight once more if the need ever rise. It is your sword. And is _you_."

Sesshomaru nodded calmly and picked off the crusted soil on the sword's sheathe. It had been so long since he relinquished the sword to Bokuseno. The sword was no longer needed during peace, and he trusted the demon tree to keep it safe for him.

Bokuseno shook his bough. "Now that that's over, why don't I _also _give you advice also about the human you brought here?"

Sesshomaru stiffened. Sometimes the tree just KNOWS too much. "I am not interested." He turned to leave.

Bokuseno's old eyes twinkled, but it was replaced with sadness. "Please hear me out my Lord. It is important."

Sesshomaru stopped and blinked slowly. Bokuseno had never begged him before.

"What I have to say may surprise you. And it is best that you are prepared."

By then, Bokuseno got the cold demon's full attention.

Sesshomaru fixed his amber eyes on him. _"Speak, wise old tree."_

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

So who wants the next chapter to be… _steamy?_ How about maybe Sesshy's late gift for Rin? Oh Lordy. Let me know, you naughty readers. Haha!


	10. Chapter 10 Uncertainties

_A/N:_

This chapter was supposed to be longer, been working on this but I KEEP GETTING DISTRACTED and delayed. _SORRYY! T.T_

* * *

**Chapter 10 Uncertainties**

* * *

Warm water trickled down Sesshomaru's naked body as he stood under the running shower. He let the jets of water knead his back, while his arms were stretched and leaning against the wall. His long silver hair formed a curtain around him. Slowly, he opened his eyes as Bokuseno's words from yesterday interrupted his relaxing mind.

"_The girl is hiding something. It is irrelevant whether you find out what it is. But I must warn you, do not make irresponsible decisions regarding her, because it will bring many misfortunes."_

Sesshomaru couldn't think of anything important that Rin might be keeping from him. The girl was very loquacious about herself, to the point that he thought he knew everything he had to know. Which made manipulating her easier.

She didn't seem to be the type keeping secrets.

What could that sweet, little human be hiding? Irrelevant or not, he was curious to know. As for Bokuseno's warning about his… _plans_ for her…. He believed that the old tree may be trying to save her from his evil.

He smirked. As if mere "misfortunes" would be enough to stop him.

The handsome demon turned the shower off, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. When he opened the door, steam billowed out from the shower room.

Then he smelled something… _burning_.

* * *

"Alright! We can do this!" Rin picked up her sleeves, spatula in one hand and was glaring at the frying pan. On the counter was a plate of rejected, burnt pancakes. She was frustrated and irritated that she couldn't even accomplish the simple task of making good breakfast. It didn't help that she had zero experience in cooking, since the cooks at the Yamanaka mansion never allowed Rin in the kitchen.

"_What in the world are you doing?"_

She didn't let his silky voice ruin her concentration as she stared at the batter solidifying on the frying pan. "What does it look like?" She answered, without turning around.

"I thought you were trying to burn my villa." Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled at the burnt abomination on the table.

Rin exhaled irately and turned around, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but was unprepared with what assaulted her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, she stared blankly at Sesshomaru who wore nothing but a towel around his midriff and was making a small puddle on the floor. He obviously just came out from the shower, seeing his glistening sculpted chest and stomach. Not to mention the wet hair…

She squealed and faced the other way hastily stabbing the pancake she was cooking. She felt heat on her face that had nothing to do with the stove in front of her.

"Can you please put some clothes on?!"

Sesshomaru stared at the girl's back. Before she turned away from him, he saw her appealing look. She had on a simple triangular bandana to tame her hair, an apron and her face was smudged with flour and batter. Her eyes held the fire of annoyance when he bothered her before it was suddenly replaced with shock and, whether she knew it or not, appreciation of what she saw. His male pride swelled and a wicked thought formed in his mind.

He walked towards her, making sure that she could hear his approaching footsteps.

Rin swallowed. She continued to stare at the pancake she was cooking and nervously flipped it with the spatula.

He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear. "I thought you would prefer that I look this way." His hands gently grasped her upper arms sensually.

His breath fanned her face and she knew she was beet red.

"Sesshomaru, you flirt…" She protested. Already she could feel her knees weakening. Kami, it was amazing what this man could do to her. He was so bold and confident.

His lips trailed kisses from her ears to her neck, and unconsciously she tilted her head to accommodate him. His growl of approval made her shiver.

He continued his ministrations and held her chin with his other hand, forcing Rin to look up at him. She was lost in his penetrating gaze, as if he was looking deep in her soul.

"Rin…" He murmured as he leaned into her face so close she could smell his intoxicating breath. Her eyes were half lidded, and her unfocused expression made him thought of unspeakable things he could do to her.

"Mhm…?" She had half a mind to close the distance between them and just kiss him, but he spoke.

"_Your food is burning."_

It took her a few seconds to process what he just said. Dumbly she looked down, blinking comically at the blackened smoke. The girl squealed indignantly, and pushed herself away from Sesshomaru while checking if she could salvage her breakfast.

He suppressed the urge to laugh while watching her scramble about.

"Ugh. This is all your fault!" She finally said after throwing the pan into the sink.

_She actually had to audacity to glare at him? _He watched her innocently and shrugged his shoulders. "I will ask Jaken to get you something, but in the meantime, try not to burn anything." He swept his hair to the side and left Rin grumbling to herself.

_Acting as if he didn't ruin my cooking on purpose_. She sighed. What a painful distraction he was.

* * *

Rin paced inside her room and glanced at the sun setting. She fidgeted apprehensively, remembering what Sesshomaru had told her.

_Meet me at the shore tonight after dusk_.

She plopped herself backwards on the four poster bed, an arm across her forehead.

He didn't explain why. Having no reason was enough to make her feel edgy. The demon was unpredictable, and she had no idea what was in store for her this time.

"_Stop doing this to yourself. Don't get too close to him. He's nothing but trouble. Please."_

She picked up her head slightly and saw No Name kneeling next to her bed and her small arms on the mattress. Her gray eyes held doubt and fear.

"I'll be fine. I swear."

"_You asked him to love you! Why?! Did you not learn your lesson from before?"_

Rin froze, feeling a sense of Déjà vu. But she couldn't tell where it was coming from…

"_Don't go to him. Go back to Kagome. Leave him."_

Rin hugged her knees to herself. "I don't want to."

"_He wants to know what we hide. When he finds out he will leave. A shallow demon like him could never understand. He will not pity."_

She covered her ears. "There's nothing for him to know! I, Yamanaka Rin have nothing to hide!" The girl declared stubbornly. From the window, she saw that the sun had disappeared into the horizon. She stood up and composed herself. "I'm going now."

"_Why don't you listen to me anymore? I cared for you and protected you. You would never be yourself if it was not for me." _Her tone held slight disdain.

Rin glanced at No name, who slowly vanished on the spot.

"I'm grateful. But it's time that… I have the courage again and stand up for myself." Rin whispered before she left the room.

* * *

Rin stopped thinking about No Name's appearance and focused on the task on hand; she was trying to reach the shore by descending from the small, rocky hill.

She decided to take the route that would get her closer to her destination since she had no idea how to get to the beach.

Carefully she treaded the rocks, the moonlight and the stars her only guide to see. Midway she adjusted her foothold. While her right hand searched for a better grip, her foot inadvertently slipped. She shrieked, felt the wind behind her as she fell backwards, and prepared herself for the impact.

Her breath was knocked out of her when she felt something warm and hard against her side, and firm limbs behind her knees and back.

"Rin, are you trying to break your bones all over again?" His exasperated, masculine voice greeted her.

She cracked one eye open, and saw his dark, amber eyes staring at her.

"Why did you not follow the trail to get here?"

"What trail?" She blurted out.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. He should have shown her the way instead of assuming she would find it.

Troublesome, careless human.

He shook his head, set her on her feet and bid Rin to follow him.

She inhaled deeply, appreciating the briny smell of the ocean, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the cold wind on her face. While he walked, Rin looked after him in awe. He was always there to save her. It was almost… _romantic._ She bit her lip to hide her giggle while removing her shoes, welcoming the warm sand between her toes. She wondered where he would take her and what for…

* * *

**Next Chapter: Forgotten Past**

Note: Rin's conversation with No Name has NOTHING to do with the feudal era. In this fic, the feudal era is _nonexistent _at all. Rin IS human, and had NEVER met Sesshomaru until that day they met in the prison.

**A/N:**

So I decided to stop here and continue to the next chapter instead, which I'm not sure when I'm going to post. (Hotel Birthday party this weekend for a friend, so I may not be able to write!) Anyway thank you for supporting and being patient with me!


	11. Chapter 11 Rendezvous

AN: It's been a while since I updated (Im so sorryyy! T.T), I'll be working on this story once again during my one week summer break. (Yes I have summer school, and it sucks balls. Gotta love Nursing! :D)

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Rendezvous**

* * *

While Rin was busily admiring the ocean waves, she looked to her side to peek at Sesshomaru. To her surprise, he was… _gone. _

"Sesshomaru?" She called out, the cold wind caressing her face. She turned around looking for him nervously. _Where did he go? How did he…._

Something caught her attention. There was a figure high up in the sky, over the water. She squinted her eyes to see a little bit more clearly, but she noticed that the object was getting bigger and bigger because it was getting closer and closer.

Her eyes widened in shock… then in fear as she recognized what it was.

_Is that a huge flying…. DOG?!_

She screamed, turned around and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. _Holy crap! Why does weird things keep happening! _"Sesshomaru!" She screamed. _Where was he?!_

She heard a loud growl that made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her without looking back, towards the nearby forest.

She swore she could feel the creature breathing down her neck. Rin continued running in fear, afraid that it would eat her! She zoomed by the trees, everything around her a blur.

She felt abandoned… where the hell did Sesshomaru go?! Is he intentionally feeding her to this thing chasing her?!

Then suddenly she tripped over a root on the ground, making her fall forward. The impact knocked the breath out of her.

She tried to get up but the creature landed on top of her, two huge paws on the either side of her head, and its mouth with its large, pointy teeth dangerously close to her head. It snarled at her, it's red eyes boring into hers.

"Eeeek! Please don't eat me!" She sobbed fearfully, covering her face and eyes with her hands. _I don't want to die yet!_

The creature snorted, which sounded suspiciously like a short laugh.

"I-I don't taste good! I'm skinny and I don't have a lot of meat to…"

The creature snorted again, then its tongue lolled to one side. Rin cracked an eye open and peeked through her fingers. It was a fluffy, big dog alright. And it looked scary! It had strange markings on its face… the red stripes and…. And the _crescent moon_ on its doggy forehead.

His tail was swishing playfully.

Her eyebrows rose in recognition. "Se-Sesshomaru?"

He nudged her face with his nose.

Rin glared at him, pouted, then suddenly burst into loud tears.

The dog demon froze in surprise. Then a blue light covered the creature, shrinking slowly. When the light dissipated, Sesshomaru appeared, sitting next to Rin… who was still crying.

"Rin?" He asked cautiously. Did he scare her too much? All he wanted was to have a little fun. In a few short days, his Bakusaiga had helped him regenerate some of his demon abilities including the transformation. He only wanted to let out the predator in him.

She didn't respond but kept crying while covering her face. She hiccupped, then let out some more loud sounds.

_Well, crap._ He didn't expect this reaction from her. He even expected her to get mad at him, probably throw rocks in anger but not… not this crying mess. Immediately he felt bad. Maybe he shouldn't have terrified her with his true form… "Rin, you are safe. I did not mean you any harm." He reached out for her with one hand but she pushed him away. She continued crying some more.

At this point Sesshomaru had no idea what to do. He was half stretched, reaching towards her but unable to touch her. He racked his mind for any idea that could pacify a terrified human girl. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Apparently terrorizing her was a horrible… horrible idea. _What can he…_

His nearly frantic thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a giggle. Rin wiped her face and laughed harder, then laughed some more seeing the confusion in his eyes.

_"Gotcha."_ Rin winked. He thought he could scare her for fun without consequence? _Nope._

His eyes narrowed at her. _This little sly… _He stood up, dusted himself then walked away.

Rin did the same and hopped behind him. "You're kinda adorable when you're a big dog. Do you do that often?"

_Adorable? _Sesshomaru turned around and glared at her. "I am a Dog Demon. And no I don't do that often, I just wanted to scare you."

"Well now you know. So where are we going now?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer but she trailed behind him towards another part of the beach. She followed him silently thinking how embarrassed he must have been that he fell for her little trick.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking. "You don't deserve this." He muttered.

"Huh?" Rin was confused.

Sesshomaru pointed towards the ocean.

Rin turned her head, then she gasped lightly in shock at her little surprise by the shore.

o-o-o

"…why do you have a sword with you?" Rin asked while eyeing the weapon on his waist. She couldn't fathom why he would have an old fashioned sword with him. Yet, as she looked around her, she couldn't imagine Sesshomaru preparing the romantic setting by the beach. Yes, she was sitting on a pristine white, square cloth placed on the sand. Sesshomaru had ushered her to sit on it. In the middle was an elegant candelabra still lit. Surrounding it were various and beautifully organized assortment of delicacies such as a small chocolate cake, a basket of strawberries and grapes, a plate of Lobster and exotic caviar. A lone bottle of wine with a red ribbon by its neck placed inside a small bucket with ice was a lovely finishing touch. She couldn't imagine Sesshomaru preparing these just for her. She couldn't find the words to tell him how amazing these was, and was too embarrassed to thank him just in case she had misunderstood something. _And so…._ She commented on one thing that had nothing to do with the unexpected surprised.

He sat on a boulder away from Rin watching her unsure actions and questioning, confused look. "Let's just say this sword is helping me heal. It is a demon issue which you wouldn't understand."

"Oh I see."

It was silent once again aside from the sound of the crashing waves. She looked over the ocean, staring at the reflection of the moon from the water. She inhaled, loving the pleasant salty breeze.

"You are wondering why I did this. I am keeping my part of the deal. I believe this is the time for us to 'get to know each other'. " Sesshomaru's hair billowed behind him gently, his face serious.

Her heart skipped a beat. So he is giving her a chance. But suddenly, she felt nervous. She's never been in a _date _before. "Er, I pretty much told you everything about me when I thought we were going to die. So I think it's your turn to talk since when I ask you personal questions, you don't answer." She laughed nervously.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and leaped from the boulder. He landed softly on the mat and sat with one leg folded under the other, next to her. "I do not like talking about myself. But we are going to be stuck here for a while, and since you are observant you will probably know things about me without having to talk about it."

"Oh like how you prefer to walk around half naked in your house, dripping water all over just to annoy me? Sure." She teased. She watched as a small rare smile formed on his lips. Rin had a feeling he doesn't smile often.

"That is one thing about me, I suppose." He stared at her. He only had room for her to know the small details about him. If she knew him truly, she would undoubtedly fear him…

"…and how you like to save damsels in distress. Then break their hearts after." She giggled and watched Sesshomaru scowl. She plopped a strawberry in her mouth then added "…but I believe there's more to you than that. And I shall find out!"

He sighed. "I'll be wary of that."

Their light conversation continued for the better part of the night, exchanging small talks and Rin trying to stop herself from blushing. She urged him to talk, and surprisingly he would respond. He would also he give these looks with his gorgeous eyes that would be enough to melt any woman to a puddle of goo. He would lean closer to her, then whisper in her ear how she looked beautiful. It made her skin tingle. Then she realized that he was… once _again _trying to seduce her.

"We are alone now, you know."

"….and so?" She answered while stuffing her flushed face with food impulsively. She didn't want to look at Sesshomaru and fall under his spell. _Maybe I'm not ready!_

"You… have a very healthy appetite." He commented. Rin stopped right away after realizing what she was doing. She turned red even more from embarrassment, and gathering her remaining pride she glared at him. "Shoo whasht? I'm shtarving." Bits of food flew out of her mouth. She swallowed and covered her face. _She was such a bad, bad date. She wouldn't be surprised if Sesshomaru just… walked out in disgust._

"It's somewhat… endearing." He added, tilting his head slightly to the side which Rin loved so much.

She laughed. "You don't have to do that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Lie to me so I can feel better."

"I'm not." Which surprisingly, was true. He reminded himself that he was supposed to earn the girl's trust.

Rin smiled. "Thank you for this. I really, really love it."

Sesshomaru looked away "Like I said, I am keeping _my part of the deal._"

She sighed. He didn't have to remind her that every time.

Then he lazily looked at her, a knowing smile forming. "You, however, _is not_."

Rin blinked, the implication dawning to her slowly. She cleared her throat nervously, but did her best to glower upon him. Is that the only thing men think about?! (Or a dog demon for that matter) She sighed sadly. "I… might need a little bit of time. I…"

Sesshomaru interrupted her. "I understand. You're a virgin."

"GAHHHH! Don't say that!" She turned into a new shade of red. _Why was he so damn straight to the point?!_

He chuckled. "I will remind you though, that YOU only gave us 3 months. You can extend it if you like."

She shook her head vigorously. "NO NO NO. Just… I'll let you know, kay?!"

He knew she was a nervous wreck. Sesshomaru reached out and held her face with a hand lightly. "I will wait."

* * *

AN:  
Sorry for the super duper duper late update. I'll be doing my best to keep updating so I can finish this story. Still far… but still! I had fun writing this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 Lights Out

**Chapter 12 - Lights out**

* * *

"That idiot." Sesshomaru growled while staring at the documents his brother had sent him. Inuyasha had been making decisions for the company in his absence, and terrible ones in his opinion. No wonder he lost him contracts. He should've just let their father takeover... He massaged his aching temples and his gaze landed on a folder on his desk among the scattered papers. It was the contract he needed _her_ to sign before they finally make an appearance to the outside world.

Just then, he heard a strange, muffled pop.

His lamp flickered, then all lights went out. The villa was shrouded in complete darkness and silence as every electronic appliances stopped working. His eyes took a moment to adjust before he was able to see in the dark. It did not bother him, it was just inconvenient. The power failing must have been from the possible faulty electrical cables he had installed and never tested a few years ago. He needed Jaken to call for maintenance in the morning….

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Instinctively he stood up and knocked the chair behind him at hearing her shrill scream. He tore out from his small office and dashed into the hall, holding bakusaiga in his right hand. When he reached her room he basically kicked the door open, destroying it from its hinges, making Rin scream louder.

He half expected to see Naraku's men, and even Naraku himself cornering Rin. He was relieved to see that she was alone. But she was curled up in bed in distress and crying uncontrollably. Her eyes were darting around and she was hyperventilating. She must have woken up in her sleep when the power went out. He realized she was having a panic attack and that she could NOT see him in the dark.

And she was afraid of it.

"Rin?" He spoke softly and sauntered over to her. He saw her eyes widen when she heard his footsteps and she slowly backed away on the bed in fear.

"Do you not recognize my voice? This is Sesshomaru. I am here. Do not be afraid."

"But its dark!" She sobbed, memories from her previous experience of being locked up filled with suffering and pain overwhelmed her.

Her voice was laced with pure terror, so much that he knew she wasn't playing around as she did the other day when he showed her his true form. He recalled at the hotel how she couldn't even go inside the bathroom to turn the lights on herself.

She covered her ears with both hands and shut her eyes tightly, as if trying to get away from noises _he_ couldn't hear.

"You are safe!" He insisted, almost frustrated not knowing what he could do to help her. It was as if they were trapped again together and he was unable to save her. Sesshomaru sat on her bed and pulled her tightly in his arms. He gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "We're at my mansion. Through a forest, perched on top of a cliff. Do you remember?"

"I woke up in the dark and I thought…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she was still unable to control her panicked breathing.

He knew what she was going to say. Rin thought she was back inside the prison. Whether he liked it or not, there were times where he found himself in the same situation. Sometimes when he goes to sleep, he would have dreams that he is still in that place in his weakened state. And he hated it.

Sesshomaru dropped his sword on the floor, then grabbed a candle and match inside the drawer of her nightstand. He lit the candle until the small flame slowly bathed the room in ambient candle light. He moved her gently to lie on her bed and he did the same, embracing her snuggly from behind. In a few minutes her breathing calmed down and her pounding heart slowed to a normal rate.

"Last time we were like this, you offered me pee to drink so I could live longer." She joked, albeit her voice was still a little shaky. His warmth made her feel secure.

He shook his head disapprovingly. "Do not remind me."

She giggled then sniffed. She sluggishly turned around and leaned her forehead against his chest. He smelled wonderful… as always. "I'm sorry. I must've bothered you from whatever you're doing."

"No. I was about to rip my desk in half from irritation and you saved it." _Stupid hanyou._

"Well then, I'm sure your furniture would like to thank me for saving it from your nasty temper." She added teasingly.

He looked down at her and saw that she was gazing at him with her soft, brown eyes. Her chocolate orbs were still red from her tears but she was smiling lightly.

"Do you want me to leave so you can go back to sleep?"

Abruptly her smile fell. She grabbed his shirt. "No!" She whispered, the fright in her eyes apparent.

"P-Please stay." She added concomitantly.

"Is it because of the dark? I've lit a candle."

She put her arms around his waist. "Doesn't matter. Bad memories." She mumbled.

Her proximity and her body pressed against him made Sesshomaru uncomfortable, but he supposed in a good way. He couldn't help gliding his hand from her back to rest on her thigh, which was resting above his. Rin arched against him and her heart start to race again, but this time he knew it was from something else.

"Do you want me to make you new memories in the dark so that you would no longer be afraid of it?" His voice was low, inviting and husky. His fingers lightly glided over the skin of her arm.

She didn't say anything but her body responded to his touches so willingly. Rin, for the first time, grabbed him and initiated a kiss. She sat on him, on his stomach, with her brown hair cascading around them.

He could still feel her face moist from tears. Sesshomaru reached up and held her face, fervent amber eyes staring into brown ones. "Are you sure?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

She nodded.

She didn't back away and spewed the normal things she would say, such as "she wasn't ready" or other reasons to avoid his advance.

It was his turn to walk away. He should because she was vulnerable at the moment, filled with residual fears, and his presence had comforted her. He would be taking advantage.

But as he stared at her above him, eyes half lidded and so lovely, then her hot and wet mouth molding in his, he wanted her. Why is he worrying about taking advantage when he plans to steal the company from her anyway?

He buried his right hand in her hair and the other rested on her waist. He kissed her heatedly then suddenly flipped her over so that she was pinned below him. She gasped in surprise from the rapid movement.

"You're not allowed to back down. Again." He added while sensually tracing her neck with his nose. His other hand already travelled down her thigh and raised the hem of her sleeping gown higher.

That erotic movement alone wired her body with electricity. "You don't see me running away, do you?" She stretched under him and wrapped a leg around his. Inquisitively. She ran her hands through his silver hair. It was so soft and… beautiful. She was looking at him with resolve in her eyes, which Sesshomaru found very alluring.

He smiled wickedly and slowly removed his shirt, exposing his toned abs. "Then tonight I'll make you mine."

Her breath was caught in her throat as she gawked at him, the ambience making him look ethereal. His expression, his voice, smile, his perfect jaw…. And that hot, sculpted body against hers. _Or rather_ on top of her. _Oh my._

Maybe she died in her sleep and went to heaven.

She raised herself from the bed a little higher. "Don't disappoint." She whispered in his ears, fanning it with her breath.

He chuckled darkly, trying to clamp down the need arising in him. What she does to him and how it affects him so much… it made him almost impatient. "Are you challenging me?"

"And if I am?"

He raised an eyebrow and held the front of her gown. Then he suddenly tore it halfway, eliciting a startled **_"Eep!"_** from Rin and exposing her cleavage.

_"Then I'm not going easy on you, woman."_

~o~O~o~

AN:

I have nothing to say. BWAHAHAHAHAH! If you do though, then feel free to **REVIEW**! xD


	13. Chapter 13 Pawn

** THIS IS A MUST READ, MY DEAR READERS!**

**"PLEASE NOTE FANFICTION DOES NOT ACCEPT EXPLICIT CONTENT, FICTION RATING: MA, AND THE RATING IS ONLY PRESENTED FOR REFERENCE."**

-as stated from the rules&guidelines

**Translation: No lemons allowed on FF!**

I know many authors ignores this rule anyway, BUT I don't want my stories taken down and my account suspended when they decide to _sweep_ (I'll lose stories, followers etcs!), I Rdited this chapter and removed the lemons. But the **COMPLETE VERSION** _(LEMONS AND ALL [Total of only extra 257 words, not much.]) _**IS** available **ON REQUEST.** SO YOU MUST LET ME KNOW IN THE **REVIEW** IF YOU WANT THE FULL CHAPTER, AND I PROMISE I WILL SEND IT VIA Private Messaging ASAP!** (Remember, It's impossible to reply on guest accounts so don't forget to log in)** _Sorry for being a careful prude! Everyone thought I left a cliffy last chapter, but it was because if I continued writing, I'm breaking rules Dx_

**[Edited] Chapter 13 Pawn**

Rin was lying next to Sesshomaru, her elbow propped up and a hand supporting her raised head. The blanket was twisted around her naked form. She stared at Sesshomaru who was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. That cold mask he always wore was gone, and the impenetrable wall he seemed to have built around him was down. His mouth was partly open, and his handsome face was relaxed. His silver hair fanned out behind him like rippling water.

Sesshomaru twitched, then he inhaled and released an almighty huff of _snore._

Rin stifled a giggled. How cute. This was the noise that woke her up; the great formidable cold, Demon Lord Sesshomaru, _snores._

She continued watching him sleep in fascination, until another noise interrupted; her grumbling stomach. She frowned. Time to get food then. She planted a kiss on his forehead before getting up completely.

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, waking up. He turned to his side and to his surprise Rin was not next to him. For the first time in many years, he slept so well. For him not to notice her leaving his bed was one thing. What astonished him more was the fact that he _fell _asleep with her. Something that _never_ happened before when he bedded someone. Usually he would leave after the deed was done.

Waking up like this in the morning was unusual to him.

He rose from the bed and without bothering to don some clothes on, he walked outside the room through the mangled door and followed Rin's scent.

He found her in the kitchen finishing a batch of omelet. He was impressed at seeing her wearing _only_ his white shirt. It emphasized her long legs. When she stood on her tiptoes to reach something atop of the cabinet, the crease under her round bottom bared itself. He raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

Rin turned around with the plate of eggs which she thankfully did not burn. She was smiling in contentment from her little feat, when she noticed Sesshomaru leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and _gloriously naked._ She did a double take and almost dropped her plate, her face reddening. She could never understand how he could just parade his body like that unabashedly and so proud.

"Why can't you put on clothes for once before entering the kitchen?!" She asked, flustered, while setting up the table for breakfast.

"You took and wore my shirt." He stated simply. And she looked absolutely perfect in it.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Because you destroyed mine last night!" _He was a fiend in bed. _He was unbelievably skilled… so skilled she couldn't keep up with everything he had made her feel. Her face colored again, remembering a particularly hot act he did to her.

Her lips, he noticed, were still swollen from his kisses. And her beautiful hair remains a wild array of mess. _God she's gorgeous._ Then his brows furrowed. "There is clearly something wrong in here."

Rin stared at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked devilishly. "You are able to stand and walk... after our coitus just the previous evening."

Rin blinked, confused. It took her another second to understand his insinuation. _Why that perverted, pompous little… _Actually her whole body felt deliciously sore, and her legs still felt like jellos…

Sesshomaru was aware that Rin brought about playfulness in him that he never knew he had. And stirred his passions as well.

Like a predator, he approached her and ignored the fact that she was backing away from him, her eyes wary. He easily lifted her waist to sit her on the top of a clean marble counter so that her head was leveled to his.

"Must I rectify the situation?" He asked smoothly… seductively, his gold eyes burning.

"B-but b-reakfast." She stuttered. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. She no longer cared if the food she cooked gets cold. She very much wanted something else. She'll never forget those lips, now teasing her neck, made her feel last night.

He grabbed her legs and wrapped it around his waist. As she grabbed his shoulders to keep herself from falling backwards, he pulled her head towards him, entangling his hands in her thick brown mane and kissed her hard, while tracing the contours of her back.

It was such a reminder of last night, that her body heated up so fast that she responded to him with equal ardor. It was so hard to resist him…

~o~

Much, much later, they were both breathing hard, trying to recover in the aftermath. Then Rin noticed that his mouth was bleeding. Her eyes widened in concern. "Are you okay?"

He let her go, and quickly his face became a mask of indifference once again. "Do not concern yourself." He said coldly as he turned around and _left _her.

She slid onto the floor, stunned by his sudden callousness. Her chest tightened. Did she do something to displease him? But as she pressed a finger on her lip, she doubted it.

_'I am a demon Rin. Such emotions are lost to me. I do not love and cannot reciprocate.' _His voice clearly rung in her head. She took a staggering breath. She chose to place herself in this situation. She hoped to change him… and make him _feel. _She's not going to be deterred by Sesshomaru treating her so cold-heartedly. Rin forced herself not to feel hurt, and be used to the fact that she still have two more months to make him have a change of heart.

_Because she was sure she had already fallen for him._

When she raised her head slightly, she saw No Name in the corner, brooding and dark, shaking her gray head in disapproval. Rin ignored her.

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru just finished bathing and was dressing himself. As he buttoned up his shirt, he couldn't help but dally to the fact that in the midst of his passion earlier, he had _almost _bitten her.

Almost made her his lifetime mate. His jaw tightened. Never before in his life, in all his experience of a lover, had he a sudden urge to do that. Reckless as he was, he was not going to succumb to it and gain unnecessary responsibilities. She was below him, a human nonetheless. _A pawn in his game._

He needed to be careful around her. Yes, she made him feel things that are unrecognizable to him. He was not immune to her charms. He needed to change some things between them because he absolutely had no intention of making her a permanent part of his life.

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru found Rin in the library, browsing through the shelves. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. She quickly turned around, nervous once again. She now wore a dress, her long hair still moist from the shower.

"Sit." He said, pointing towards the mahogany study desk. She swallowed, noticing that he was holding a glass of water, and an envelope under his arm.

She did what he asked, and he handed her the water, then a pill still inside the packet. She raised an eyebrow.

"Drink that." He said stiffly.

"What for?" She asked.

"Morning after pill. It's not my intention to make you carry my child. I am taking no chances."

She flinched inside as if she was slapped. It was the way he said it… that there was no way he would tolerate or accept the idea of her being pregnant with his child _ever_. That the idea repulsed him immensely.

Mechanically she reached for it, opened the packet and drank it without another word.

He noticed that she was acting strangely. _Submissive, even. _It was strange to see the usual spit fire… not spewing anything. He took the envelope under his arm and removed 5 sheets of papers from it. He set it on the desk, in front of her.

"What's this now?" She asked quietly. She looked at the papers and read… but her _dyslexia _started acting up. Usually she could read properly, but right now the letters and symbols on the paper did not make any sense. She rubbed her eyes… hoping for it to pass. And attempted to read again. She could not.

"A contract I've made. It's regarding about the Yamanaka corporation, as you can see. We need to act soon, before Bankotsu, or rather Nakago exploits and damage it under his _control._"

She swallowed and **pretended** she could read the papers. "Are you sure… this will save my father's legacy?"

He leaned forward. "Certainly. This is only temporary, until you are capable of handling the company. We are going to leave this villa soon, and we need to prepare. This is necessary."

Her eyes remained glued to the paper even though she understood none of it. "Okay." She whispered and grabbed the pen. "Where do I sign?" Her mouth was dry. She felt that she was doing something extremely wrong. One thing she knew was that she was _not _ supposed to be signing something she does not completely understand or know. Yet here she was, trusting Sesshomaru despite her instinct not to.

"Here." He stood behind her and guided her hand. He flipped the next page. "And here…"

She signed each pages he told her to, and unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru was smiling darkly. All she wanted was do whatever he wants, in hopes that he warms up to her again.

~o~O~o~

_Dyslexia_: Developmental reading disorder, also called dyslexia, is a reading disability that occurs when the brain does not properly recognize and process certain symbols.


	14. Chapter 14 The Yamanaka Tower

Summer school will be starting for me after today, so my next update is probably going to be next weekend. : ( Sorry my loves. But here's a long chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14 The Yamanaka Tower**

* * *

"ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY!" Rin yelled, staring at Sesshomaru in shock.

"I'm dead serious, Rin." He crossed his arm and watched Rin impassively.

She raised her hands in exaggeration. "I'M GOING TO DIE! NOT TO MENTION THEY _THOUGHT _IM ALREADY DEAD, AND I JUST SHOW UP IN THERE?!"

He glared at her. "No you will not 'die' as you blatantly put it. Not only you have my protection, but you will be surrounded by a lot of people. Naraku wouldn't dare to be that bold."

Rin was shaking. Sesshomaru just revealed to her what she needed to do TODAY. Apparently, he wants her to just march in _straight _inside the Yamanaka Corporation Tower by herself, go up to _BANKOTSU, _and tell him to open a conference room and call a meeting. And then she was supposed to act like a businesswoman, and tell them about, oh, the great Sesshomaru of West Holdings is going to be the temporary _PRESIDENT _of the Yamanaka Co. And that she 'require' their full cooperation, as the heir of the company.

HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT.

"That's like screaming at Naraku to come at us and FIGHT!"

"Then so be it." He was ready.

Rin sank lower to the couch, thinking. She only had been in that building once, when she was a kid. Her memory of it was dim.

Just then, a loud knock interrupted them.

Rin jumped up, forgetting the current conversation, her anxiety replaced by excitement. Sesshomaru spared her a glance and went to get the door. Once he opened it, Rin snuck around him to greet their guests.

"KAGOME!" Rin cheered, throwing herself around the woman.

"Hey Rin! You're alright! I missed you!" She embraced her tightly.

While the two women were busy, two brothers glared at each other silently.

"So glad you're still alive, you bastard." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Ever so pleasant, half breed."

Rin let go of Kagome and observed Inuyasha. He wore a corporate suit, complete with a gray necktie. His hair is startlingly similar color to Sesshomaru, and his eyes! Then she noticed his doggy ears peeking out in his head… how adorable!

While Sesshomaru closed the door behind them, Inuyasha looked around. He hasn't been in this villa for years. And his brother did a lot of changes since. The place actually looked beautiful. Then he stared at Rin who was ogling at him with her curious brown eyes. _So this is the wench Sesshomaru had been running around with. _He sniffed lightly, then his forehead scrunched up at the scent. His amber eyes widened and he glowered at Sesshomaru. "We need to talk."

Sesshomaru gazed at him impassively. "And I need a word with you also."

Sesshomaru walked towards the staircase, Inuyasha following closely behind.

Rin and Kagome watched them disappear to the 2nd floor. "Man they look alike!" Rin commented while pulling Kagome towards the living room.

"I know right. But… how alike are they in personalities? Inuyasha is a hothead." She whispered when they sat down on the sofa.

"Is he treating you okay?"

Kagome smiled. "Oh he's fine. He's a gentleman actually, once you get past all the disagreements. He's stubborn as a mule…."

Rin's eyes widened. "Really? Tell me more!"

~o~O~o~

Inuyasha slammed the door behind him in the library and faced his brother, who now stood behind a desk.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha exploded.

"Exactly what are you talking about?" He crossed his arms, watching his brother.

"I can smell it, you know. You two _reek _of each other! What the fuck are you doing screwing around with her, when you were supposed to marry her sister?!"

_Yamanaka, Rika._

Sesshomaru's demeanor became colder. "That does not pertain to anything. The marriage was arranged, you knew that. I only met her once. And she is _dead."_

"Exactly. You're so eager to get your hands on the competition company that right after their death, you're ensnaring the only heir! What, instead of her sister, you're going to marry her now?!"

"Marriage is unnecessary." Sesshomaru placed an envelope on the table, and thrust it closer to Inuyasha.

He grabbed it and took the papers out. And he read the contract. Every sentence left him in shock. When he finished, he slammed the papers down on the table, and stared at Sesshomaru icily. "How did you make her sign it? Coercion?"

"Hardly. She was willing. And if I am not mistaken, she's dyslexic. It maybe that she did not understand anything, yet signed it because she trusts me." _That's why she didn't put up a fight, or questioned anything._

Inuyasha shook his head. "Then she doesn't even know the crap you wrote in there!"

"It is for her protection."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Protection from Naraku? Maybe. But from you? I don't think so! It clearly stated there that if _something _happens to Rin, like an 'unfortunate death,' her company, her family's company will fall into your hands permanently_!" Goddammit is he planning to get the Yamanaka girl killed?!_

"You are as shallow as ever, brother. The last thing Naraku wants is for the company he sought after to fall into my hands. He wouldn't lay a hand on Rin."

"And how about you?! You lose nothing if you kill her. You gain so much from it!" _Greedy bastard._

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care so much, Inuyasha? Does it have something to do with that girl, Kagome?"

At the mention of her name, Inuyasha was taken aback. "What! Er, no! I have no idea what you're talking about." That girl was annoying as hell. _Who cares if she's pretty?!_

Sesshomaru was not convinced. "Smitten already, aren't you?"

"SHUT UP!" He fumed. "You know what? I should go down there and tell Rin what kind of demon you really are!"

It happened so quick then. Sesshomaru disappeared from behind the desk, and ended up clutching Inuyasha by the throat as he slammed him on the bookshelves. "You will tell her nothing." He whispered dangerously, his amber eyes flashing.

Inuyasha struggled against his hold until Sesshomaru let him go. "YOU'RE INSANE! But FINE! Do whatever you want! But know this, you're just using that girl. And you best be careful. This will bite you in the ass someday!"

Inuyasha marched out of the room angrily.

Sesshomaru hissed in irritation. He relaxed and walked back towards the desk. He grabbed the cellphone he left, that was still active and on the line. He deliberately dialed a number before the conversation between his brother started and set the phone aside, knowing that the connection is probably bugged.

"I hope you heard everything, you worthless snake. You cannot lay a hand on her. I will find you, and destroy you." He whispered into the phone before hanging up.

~o~O~o~

Kagome was helping Rin get dressed in her room. "Inuyasha told me the plan."

"This is all Sesshomaru. I didn't even have a say in it! But I guess this is the right thing to do. It's just that… I'm nervous of… facing them. Especially going into the territory where the enemies are even though Sesshomaru said I'm safe." She whispered.

Kagome stood behind her and started fixing Rin's hair into an elegant French bun. "You will be fine. Trust me. We can't let those vile people run _your _company however they want. It's a good thing we have Sesshomaru. Man I still can't believe how you two met!"

Rin smiled sheepishly. "I know."

"Now Rin, when you face them, remember you're a confident young woman! You _own _that company, and one day when you are capable, you're going to run it yourself. Keep that in mind."

Ugh. _Oh God. _"I'm the furthest thing from confident."

Kagome held Rin's shoulders and spun her to face the mirror. "Think again, sweety."

And Rin stared in shock. _Wow. _"I'm…"

"…you're beautiful. And powerful. Don't let them make you feel small. Be proud."

Rin was staring at herself in the mirror in awed delight. Her simple make up exaggerated her features. The red blazer emphasized her shoulders, and underneath it was a white blouse with ruffles on the front. She wore a black skirt above her knees with a small slit on the side. The black stockings covered the scar on her leg and she was thankful for it, and she wore black faux suede pump heels.

"Alright it's time to go, Rin. Let's meet them downstairs."

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru's initial reaction was surprise when he saw Rin walking down the stairs with the girl Kagome. She looked… _regal. _No doubt, the daughter of the late business tycoon. She was stunning… and he felt his blood quickly heat with desire.

Inuyasha scowled at him. "Pig." He muttered under his breath.

Rin looked up and she noticed the interest in Sesshomaru's eyes. She blushed.

He walked up to her and stopped a few feet. "Are you ready?"

Rin exhaled. "I am." _Time to fight back._

_~o~_

Soon, all of them sat inside the black limousine, into the busy highway after a short private plane trip from Hokkaido back to Fukushima airport.

Rin and Kagome chatted the whole time, while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ignored each other. Sesshomaru spun the glass of wine in hand, looking out the window. Multiple tall skyscrapers and buildings zoomed by them.

"We're here." Inuyasha announced after the limo stopped in front of a huge building. Jaken got out of the driver's seat to open the door. Everybody stared at Rin.

"Well, goodluck!" Kagome hugged her. Inuyasha sighed and mumbled something inaudible. But what really mattered was… _Sesshomaru. _She peeked at him.

He smirked deviously. "Give them hell, Rin."

She sighed and got out of the car without looking back at her companions.

_Alright. Confident and commanding, Rin. _She strode towards the spinning door along with some other people in business attires.

"Excuse me, miss!" The security guard with a name tag Myoga called once she was inside.

She stopped walking, nervous. However she didn't let it show.

"I don't think I've seen you here before, miss. Can I see an ID?" Myoga, the short security guard asked. She looked familiar though…

She tried to look as aloof as possible. "My name is _Yamanaka, Rin_."

Myoga's already bulging eyes became impossibly wider. _No wonder she looked familiar. _"Y-you're A-alive?" He managed to whisper.

"Indeed. I'm here to see Nakago." She crossed her arms.

"OF COURSE!" Myoga gathered himself despite the shock and led her towards the reception desk. "Hey, Tsuyu! "

The secretary named Tsuyu looked up from her wide desk and stared at Myoga, then at Rin. She had the same reaction of disbelief. "Lady Rin!" She stood up hastily, knocking the chair behind her.

_So this is how it feels like to be a ghost and coming back to life. _"I need to see Nakago."

"O-ofcourse!" She grabbed the phone next to her and shakily dialed an extension number. "Mr. Nakago, Im sorry to interrupt you…. Yes I know you said don't bother you unless it's an emergency… I… Lady Yamanaka is down here at the Lobby waiting for you. No.. no… it's their youngest daughter, _Rin_." There was a loud noise that sounded like the phone being dropped.

Not even a minute later, Nakago appeared, dressed in white business suit. His hair is braided neatly behind him, and he looked exactly the same as when Rin saw him from the newspaper a few weeks ago. _This is the enemy. _Rin thought.

Nakago bowed. "I am glad you are safe, Lady Rin."

"Thanks." She muttered. _Yea right._

"Please follow me. We have much to talk about."

She walked next to him towards the elevator, leaving Tsuyu and Myoga staring after them.

When the elevator door closed, Rin stopped him from pressing a button. "I want to call a meeting. Now. In the conference room. I want everybody who is vital to the company to be there, including the board. I have something to say."

Nakago raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Rin took a deep breath. "It is important, _Bankotsu."_

His eyes widened at the mention of his real name, then narrowed. "Is Sesshomaru making you do this?" He whispered, with a hint of malice.

Rin didn't let him frighten her. She also didn't answer him. _Strong and confident. _"Do as I say. Call a meeting." She repeated.

He stared at her calculatingly. "Very well." Nakago pressed the 12th floor button.

~o~O~o~

Rin sat at the head of the long table, waiting. Her eyes were focused outside the glass wall. People started entering, each of them has a different expression of shock at seeing Rin. They remained quiet however.

When the last seat was occupied, Rin stood up and cleared her throat. She was nervous, her heart pounding but she made sure that they didn't see it. "I know every one of you is surprised to see me alive. I'm a survivor. And now I've returned to take what's rightfully mine."

An old man from the table cleared his throat. "But my Lady, you are not prepared. You have no experience in handling this huge company. Not like… your sister."

Rin gazed at him calmly. "I know. That's why I've delegated someone to become the Company's temporary President _until_ I'm prepared. Unfortunately I cannot choose anyone from the Yamanaka Corporation, because it has come to my attention that my family's murder is connected to some people _inside _this company. _Traitors_."

Everybody was stunned and broke out into small murmurs.

"May I ask, who is this person you've delegated to be the _new President_?" Bankotsu's expression was dark.

"_Takahashi, Sesshomaru_ of West Holdings Corporation will be running this company, effective next week."

There was an eerie silence, and then everybody exploded in shock, anger and disbelief_._

"UNACCEPTABLE!"

"HE'S STILL ALIVE THEN?!"

"WHAT! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!"

"THAT'S THE COMPETITION! HE CANT!"

"HE'LL DESTROY THE COMPANY! AND HE'S A DEMON!"

Rin was at loss. She didn't expect this reaction from them. Does she need to pacify them or just… walk away? After all, it was her decision and they _can't _change it. _Right?_ Surprisingly, Bankotsu was the one who ordered them to be silent.

"Tell us, Lady Rin. Why Lord Sesshomaru of the West Holdings Corporation? How do you know that he will do the company good, instead of the contrary?" Nakago asked, while grasping his hands together.

"I… trust him. We've been through a lot together when we went missing!" She said suddenly, her nervousness was starting to show. _Keep it together, Rin!_

"That's hardly any reason! He is known to be manipulative! I doubt you knew about all the companies he destroyed just to get to the top…" The old man shuddered.

"Mr. Unggai is right. As members of the board, we have the right to make a vote about your decision, whether we will accept it or not. You maybe the heir to the company but right now, you know nothing. We can't allow you to harm the company. And I think everybody agrees that Lord Sesshomaru taking over will do more harm than good." The man named Izumo said. Everyone murmured their agreements.

Rin noticed that Bankotsu was smiling. Rin racked her brain for something… _something _that she could say to convince them! She can't go back and say that _she failed… _She needs to take back the company from Naraku's clutches no matter what!

She swallowed. _"Se-Sesshomaru is my fiancée. It's only right that he's the one to manage this company until I can do it myself."_ She blurted out randomly.

Uoh. This was **NOT** part of the plan that Sesshomaru talked about.

She was greeted with gasps of astonishment then complete silence. Nakago buried his face in his hands.

Unggai scratched his head and muttered something like, 'should've mentioned it in the first place.'

"Well, in that case, congratulations!" Taking over was one thing, but merging the company was another! Izumo rose and shook Rin's hand, who remained dazed. Everybody came up to her to congratulate her.

But inside, Rin was a mess. _How is she going to tell Sesshomaru that she just announced an engagement he has no idea about?! But he did tell her to do everything in order to convince these people! Ugh! But he'll be FURIOUS!_

"I'm looking forward to the Engagement soiree, then. I'm sure it's going to be grand." Unggai said as he shook her hand, adding salt to the wound.

Rin kicked herself inwardly.

_Yes, Sesshomaru will be pissed._

~o~O~o~

Next chapter is going to be Sesshomaru's reaction that he's suddenly engaged. Lol. Remember in chapter 9, he told himself 'He would NOT be caught in public with a human companion once it was revealed that he, Taisho, Sesshomaru is still alive.'

So I hope that gives you an insight on how he's going react. :O

Also, Let me just clarify something before I end this chapter:

No name, is a vital element in this fic. _No, she's not an imaginary friend. But she exists only to Rin._ For now to maybe majority of you she doesn't make sense and it only seems like I threw her in there just because I feel like it. There's going to be other things too that I'm going to add, and you'll raise an eyebrow and probably end up thinking what it is for. BUT there will be a chapter where I'm going to drop a bomb (like I always do, for those of you who already read my other stories), and suddenly the things that you thought doesn't make sense, suddenly falls in place like puzzle pieces. I already have the outline of the story, and one of the reasons why I stopped working on this for 5 months was because the plot got a little old in my head. So now that I have the inspiration to write this again, Im going to see it through til the end.


	15. Chapter 15 To Trust or Not to Trust

**Chapter 15 – To Trust or Not To Trust**

* * *

Bankotsu grabbed her right hand in the elevator once the door closed and they were alone.

He scrutinized her fingers. "Engaged? I do not see a ring."

Rin quickly pulled her hand from his grip. "Er… I do not like wearing it around. Until the engagement is official, that is." She lied smoothly.

"Rin you are making a big mistake!" Bankotsu hissed suddenly cornering her.

She backed away, afraid of him.

He sighed loudly. "I am not going to hurt you! What the hell is going on?!"

Rin thought that the man was acting oddly. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. "You…. You killed my family. You and Naraku sent those men to slaughter us!"

She watched him carefully, and she didn't understand the confusion and shock etched on Bankotsu's face. Then he suddenly shook his head and held her shoulders imploringly. She tried not to push him away and instead, stared in his black eyes. "You seem to be under the wrong impression here, Rin. If you think Sesshomaru is the one to be trusted, you are **completely wrong**. If there's anyone here that you could trust, it's none other than ME Rin. You have to believe me!"

"…and the one responsible for your family's death, maybe the person is closer to you than what you think. _You have been deceived._"

She glared at him. "Your lies will not work on me, Bankotsu. I know you're angry because we're taking the company from under your nose."

He raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Oh? And what about that demon who you're engaged to? Do you think he's not interested in the company himself? Did he tell you that there was an engagement planned between him and your _sister_?"

Rin could only gape at him. _What in the world?!_ But before she could respond, the door opened. Instead she quickly walked away, not wanting to hear anymore of Bankotsu's lies. He was trying to put doubt in her mind, and trying to destroy what trust she has between her and her demon savior.

_How dare he try and put the blame of her family's death on Sesshomaru?! He would never…_

_And Sesshomaru and Rika?! No way. But then again…_

She glanced behind her once again and was shocked to see No Name standing next to Bankotsu inside the elevator. He was completely unaware of her presence. No name was staring at _him_ softly. The elevator door closed shielding them from her sight. Rin shook her head. _Must be her imagination. _

~o~O~o~

[Taisho Mansion]

Inuyasha was doubling over with laughter. Kagome smacked him on the head to settle him, which worked quickly. Rin was staring guiltily on the floor, while Sesshomaru…

Well Sesshomaru's expression was utterly blank.

The phrase _"calm before the storm" _kept ringing inside her head.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru turned around and walked towards the hallway. Rin gulped and trailed after him in silence.

Then they were alone inside his room. She could tell it was his because of the familiar smell, and the fact that the room looked like it had not been used for a while.

He was angry, and she could tell. His back was turned on her.

"I had no choice!" She started and exhaling her frustration.

He shouldn't be angry. She did her best. But he still couldn't help but feel that she was trapping him somehow. He should've known he won't easily gain what he wanted without sacrifice.

He faced her, his face fuming. "Why didn't you consult me first?"

Rin sighed. "How? I had no time to consult with you first! You didn't see how they were all staring at me, and looked intent to shoot down everything I say because 'ohhhhh little Rin doesn't know one thing about business!'"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, while Rin continued her rant.

"I don't think you should be angry with me either, because I _heard _that you and my sister were supposed get engaged! And now I feel like I accidentally replaced her and now I feel dirty about it and I'm not happy with this too you know!"

"Rin, there is no need for you to feel dirty about anything. That engagement was never going through anyway. I backed down at the very last minute." He could never take a human as a wife even if it meant he would gain the company.

"Did you and her… you know…" Rin turned red and fiddled with her fingers.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No. Like I said I only met her once. The engagement was arranged by _your _father. I'm sure you understand it's only for corporate purposes."

She released the breath she didn't know she was holding. _Thank Kami. _That would just feel so wrong that she slept with someone who also slept with her sister. She shuddered. "Anyway, why did you not proceed with the engagement? Does that mean you're not interested in our company?" Bankotsu's word about Sesshomaru's interest in taking the company and also that he might very well be involved in her family's death somehow gyrated in her head.

Sesshomaru looked away. "I did not proceed with the engagement with Rika because I am a demon. I do not want to be with a human. And no, I am not interested in your father's company."

A nagging feeling at the back of her head was telling Rin that he might not be telling the truth. But she ignored it. _Trust Sesshomaru. _Bankotsu was lying to her… there was no way Sesshomaru was responsible for her family's death because… because Sesshomaru was held captive in the prison with her! It doesn't make sense. So it's all Naraku's fault.

"Well, now what? You're stuck with me. Are you gonna tell the board then that I lied and we're not engaged?"

Sesshomaru sat on his bed and started to remove his shirt nonchalantly. "I think not. Circumstances have changed. I will do whatever it takes to beat Naraku. Even if it meant seeing you publicly."

She put her hand out in front of her, emphasizing her fingers and tried not to get distracted by the half-naked man lounging lazily on the bed. "Well then, Mr. Taisho. I need a ring soon, because Bankotsu was pretty much asking me earlier if I was really engaged or not."

Sesshomaru vanished from the bed and ended up standing right in front of Rin, and held her hand that she stuck out to him.

"Is that so?" He said as he daintily caressed her fingers. "What kind of ring do you prefer?"

Rin felt blood heat up her face. "Er, round?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle. Engaged to _this _girl? "Diamond? Ruby? Any specific carat?" He proceeded to pull the pins holding her hair together, and it cascaded in bouncy waves around her frame.

"I'm not really a fan of jewelries. As long as it's not too bizarre…"

He leaned close to her ear and nipped, further distracting the girl, then gently tugged her towards his bed.

Suddenly she felt weak on her knees and hot all over.

"Did I tell you how good you look in a red and black?" He pulled the chemise off of her and showered her neck with kisses while gently lowering her on the edge of the four poster bed.

"I… not really." Her thoughts became a scattered mess. He was just too good in making her feel good. He stared into her eyes with pure passion and desire, she just wanted to melt.

"Do you love me yet?" She asked, catching both herself and Sesshomaru off guard.

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment, then lifted her skirt higher. "This engagement does not change the deal we agreed on."

"I know." She traced the hard muscles on his chest with her nails, and heard him inhale sharply. He grabbed her marauding hands and pressed it on his lips, while he divested himself of his pants.

"You are still confident that you can make this Sesshomaru fall for you, a human?"

She smiled brightly, disarming him. "Maybe."

He stared at her blankly. Sesshomaru felt as if someone had slapped sense into him. He was playing a dangerous game… but for the first time in his demon life, he felt drawn to her unlike any other.

Losing was a possibility.

Sesshomaru suddenly got up from her and grabbed his clothes, then headed towards the connecting bathroom for a cold shower, slamming the door behind him.

Rin sat up and stared after him, confused. _Was it something she said?_

~o~O~o~

I threw some mind bogglers in this chap. Does Sesshomaru have anything to do with Rin's family's death? How about Bankotsu? Can he be trusted? Hmmm… And No name is getting creepier definitely. What the hell is she?! Really?! Argh! (lol)

Next chapter: Chapter 16 Home Sweet Home


End file.
